Resident evil: The Sunnydale conspiracy
by DarkKnight1
Summary: Xander leaves Sunnydale and Joins the S.T.A.R.S. team in the fight against Umbrella (B/X)
1. Default Chapter

Resident Evil: The Sunnydale Conspiracy

Resident Evil: The Sunnydale Conspiracy

Author: Vampyr64

Disclaimer: Joss own the folks at Buffy. Capcom own the rights to Resident Evil.

Part 1

January 24, 2001, 0400 hrs Zulu

Somewhere in Antarctica

The Black Hawk helicopter swept quietly through the dark skies above the Arctic wasteland. The pilot was flying low to the ground in order to avoid the enemy's early detection radar. The helicopter was operating under silent running and so made barely a sound as it sped through the air.

Aboard the craft, Lt. Alexander Harris sat in the cargo bay, going through one last check of his equipment. Harris listened with detached interest as his commander, Steven Raishe, gave the final briefing.

"Alright men" his commanders voice sounded cold and gravelly amidst the background noise of the helicopters blades, "ETA to target landing zone is five minutes. We're putting down two clicks out so we can avoid their radar. " He pulled a map out of his pack and opened it. "We enter the base here" he indicated a metallic protrusion on the satellite photo, "From there we split into two teams. Alpha team, your job will be to disable the security systems on the upper level. Delta team will take the cargo lift down to the lower levels. Lt. Harris will access the lab facility and allow the rest of Delta team to secure the rest of the facility. You hear that Harris/"

"Yeah captain I hear ya" Harris responded as he snapped a clip into one of his Glock nine-millimeters and racked the slide,. "You can count on me."

Raishe nodded and continued the briefing, "We want to keep as low a profile as possible during this op. That means no surreptitious discharging of firearms and that means you Harris."

His commander fixed him with another stare and Harris responded with a "Huh me?" look.

"Yeah you" Raishe answered the unspoken question. It was well known among Harris's fellow squadmates that he was a bit of a cowboy, which made it all the weirder that his designation was team infiltration and suppression specialist. In short, he was the guy who snuck up behind the enemy and slit their throat with a combat knife. He preferred to use his Glock's with silencers though. Harris was also well known for his usage of the twin automatic pistols. He refused to use any other kind of weapon, even when the situation called for heavy fire power, he would simply use Teflon coated bullets. The pistols worked fine for his purposes, and no one ever bothered to confront him on it. Harris had a reputation for being someone that you didn't mess with. He was well respected for his role in fighting the evils of the Hellmouth. The rest of the world may not have known about the things that go bump in the night, but it was hard for a military group like S.T.A.R.S to not have that knowledge.. They were constantly in the thick of battle and it was inevitable that they would eventually encounter evidence of the "real world."

The first indication for the group had come when an entire squad of operatives was wiped out during the raid of a suspected drug cartel. It turned out that the demons were involved in the production of top quality cocaine. After the incident, the S.T.A.R.S set up a special task force nicknamed "Demon hunters" to handle anti-demon operations. Harris, who was a new recruit at the time, had distinguished himself by rescuing his entire team from a demon ambush that had been set up to decimate the new division. He had led the demons into a trap, using himself as the bait. He baited them into an abandoned warehouse and had set fire to it, killing all of the demons that were later revealed to have been vampires. When asked about where he got the idea, he would only say that he had taken a cue from a blonde.

The commander had finished giving his instructions when he received his signal from the pilot, "Alright men, we are approaching the drop zone. LET'S LOCK AND LOAD!"

As Xander, or Alex as he was now known donned his gear and prepared for the drop, he thought back to the day over two years ago when all this had started.

Sunnydale Ca, some time over two years ago

Xander was on his way to the library to meet the rest of the gang. They were supposed to discuss some new evil that threatened the world. Xander felt a moments hesitation when he recalled what Buffy had said the other night, that he should stay out of the way, but he shook it off My friends won't push me aside he thought. He was about to learn that he was dead wrong.

As he neared the doors to the library he began to hear the sounds of a discussion inside. I wonder why they started without me Just as he was about to open the doors to walk in, he heard something that set in motion the destruction of his world.

"I should get Xander so we can-" "No Will. I want Xander to stay out of this. We don't need him getting in the way. I can't look out for him all the time."

Xander couldn't believe what he had just heard. Buffy had basically called him a liability, useless. He waited for his childhood friend to defend him. What he heard next, felt like someone driving a stake through his heart.

"Maybe you're right Buffy. I don't want Xander to get in the way either."

Xander felt the strength leave his legs and was surprised that he hadn't fallen to his knees. His friends had just given him the brush-off. They had abandoned him. Xander was surprised that he felt no tears stinging his eyes. In fact, he felt no real sorrow at all. He somehow always knew that this would happen. After all, if his own parents thought he was useless why should his friends feel any different. He had thought that they would remember all the things he had done for them. But, he realized they only saw what they wanted to see. And, what they wanted to see was silly goofball Xander, who never did anything but make people laugh. That's all they thought he was good for. They didn't have to worry about hurting his feelings because he was just Xander, he had no feelings to hurt. He always knew that in the end he would be alone. That was how it had always been and that is how it would always be. He felt no sorrow or loss. All he felt was a profound emptiness. He felt new strength in his legs and he raised himself up to his full height. If they didn't want him around, then he would stop inconveniencing them. He would finish up here, then he would go somewhere he was needed. He thought back to the conversation he had had with his cousin.

"The S.T.A.R.S is a top notch military organization. You could do a lot of good there Xander. If you ever want a chance to join up just give me a call.

"I think I'll do that Pete." Xander spoke softly as he walked away from the library and his old life. "I've been needing a change of scenery and I hear L.A is beautiful this time of year."

He caught sight of Jack O'toole walking down the hallway and remembered that there was something strange going on with him. "First though, I got something I need to take care of."

January 24, 0405 hrs Zulu

Alex shook himself out of his revere as he heard his commander bark out the order to vacate the vehicle. He steeled himself against the Arctic weather and plunged out the back of the aircraft. He hit the ground running and quickly met up with the rest of his team. As the commander began giving out moving orders, he heard the helicopter noise fade behind him and turned to watch it disappear behind a far off ridge.

"Alright men, let's MOVE OUT!"

He took off with the rest of the squad, and as they made their way toward the distant mountain, he muttered a single comment that he knew the rest of the men in the squad agreed with, "Umbrella, you're going down!"

End Part 1

Send feedback!


	2. Resident evil 2

Resident Evil, The Sunnydale Conspiracy

Resident Evil, The Sunnydale Conspiracy

Author: Vampyr64

Feedback: Yes please

Rating: A very heavy R for extreme violence and some language.

Distribution: You don't have to ask.

Category: Story/Angst/Horror/Adventure/Romance

Disclaimer: Joss and mutant enemy own Buffy. Capcom owns the rights to Resident Evil.

Spoilers: Possibly through season five.

Summary: Xander leaves Sunnydale. He joins up with the paramilitary organization S.T.A.R.S.

Author's notes: The purpose of this fic is to show what would happen if Xander did what he should have and left Sunnydale after the way his friends were treating him.

Part 2

January 24, 2001, 5:30Am

Somewhere in Antarctica

"C'mon Stephano, move it"

Xander stood and watched idly as his commander barked at the nervous private who was trying to hook up the scrambler to the cargo door keypad.

"I've almost got it sir" the eager young private sputtered out as he finished hooking up the device. He attached the final wire and touched a few keys on the pad before stepping away.

A second later there was a humming noise followed by a clicking noise. The LED on the pad turned from red to green, indicating that the door was unlocked.

"Alright men, here we go. Let's do it by the numbers, nice and simple."

Commander Raishe lifted his right hand to motion Alpha team forward. The five members of the team stepped up to the door and Raishe hit the access pad. There was a chirping noise as the computer processed the request and then a grinding noise as the gears sprung into action. The door slowly lifted up to reveal a darkened interior.

As Xander stood by, waiting for his squad to be called forward, a strong wind whipped through the canyon chilling him to the bone. It made him wonder, not for the first time. Just what the heck they were doing on the other side of the planet, smack dab in the middle of the coldest and harshest continent in the world. Of course, he knew the answer to that question as well as any of them. Their intelligence operatives had discovered the location of this base that was reported to be one of the chief development facilities for the T- virus. The virus was responsible for the destruction of an entire city and the deaths of thousands. A decision was made. A team was put together, consisting of the best and brightest that the S.T.A.R.S. had to offer. Xander had been chosen for the team because of his skills with infiltration, to help infiltrate the facility. The commander of his team Captain Raishe had also been chosen to head the team. The goal was simple, to infiltrate and commandeer the facility. Hopefully shutting down the production of the virus. So that's why he was standing here, freezing his ass off while he waited for the go code. His real challenge was about to begin.

"Delta team, MOVE OUT!"

He heard the order and immediately sprung into action. He stepped into the dark cavernous interior and activated his night goggles. The cavern was instantly illuminated and Xander took a look at his surroundings, marveling at the sheer size of the cavern. The massive interior was empty, save a gigantic cargo elevator and a set of steel doors off in corner. The lift was empty except for a few cargo containers. Xander knew from the schematics that there was a smaller lift that was obscured behind the main one. That was the personnel lift. He also knew that the main lift was locked down and that someone would have to activate it from one of the sub-levels. That someone was him.

He caught a glimpse of the last of the Alpha team disappearing behind the steel doors as he made his was to the personnel lift. He threw off a clumsy salute as he stepped into the lift and activated it. Moments later, the cavern disappeared from view as the lift began it's descent into the cold arctic earth. 

Xander looked on as the bottom of the shaft slowly drifted into visibility. He activated his scope and noted the two security guards that were making their rounds. They would have to be dealt with soon enough.

As he waited for the lift to come to a stop, his mind began to drift back to that day two years ago when his life had changed forever.

Sunnydale C.A.

Two years ago

Xander began to fume as he made his way through the halls. He was feeling completely betrayed at the moment. Last night he had discovered that the rest of the Scoobs had handled a major evil without him. It wasn't just any major evil either, it was the opening of the Hellmouth. And they didn't even bother to ask for his help. He had made up his mind that he would confront them about it, make one last plea to them to not leave him out of the slaying. And, if they rejected him this time, he was through. He would pack up and leave town, he wouldn't even bother to tell them. Let them worry their asses off about him. He was through caring.

He stepped out into the quad and quickly spotted the group sitting at a bench in the distance. As he approached, he plastered on his best poker face and tried to look nonplussed.

"Hey guy's what's up" he was pleased with how little bitterness was in his tone.

Buffy glanced up and noticed him, "Hey Xander" she greeted as if she had done nothing wrong.

Willow smiled at her childhood friend "Man Xander you're lucky that you weren't here last night."

Xander let his façade drop and snorted "Yeah, I wouldn't want to get in your way. You had a lot to deal with, what with the Hellmouth opening and all. I'm sure glad you kept me out of that. We wouldn't goofball Xander putting every one in danger."

Buffy 's head shot up in shock. "How did you know about that?" the rest of the group was equally shocked.

Xander fixed her with a cold glare. "I was here Buff. And frankly, I don't appreciate this shit that you people are feeding me. I have just as much right to help as anyone else."

Everyone was shocked at the harshness of Xander tone.

Buffy spoke up, "Xander, don't be like this."

Xander cut her off "No Buffy, I will be like this. I'm sick of this shit. You fuck heads feel some need to protect me, well I don't need your protection, I take care of myself."

Buffy chuckled a bit which infuriated Xander even more "C'mon Xand, you almost got killed the other day. Calm down. We just don't want to see you get hurt."

This caused Xander to give out a bitter chuckle "Everyone gets hurt Buffy, and you're forgetting that it' my choice to fight. This is it. I'm not taking this shit any more. You either let me help out or it's over."

Buffy stared at him for a minute. A part of her felt bad at what she was doing to him. It was his choice to fight and maybe she should respect that. But, she really didn't want to see him get hurt and knew that he would get over it.

"I'm sorry Xander but the decision stands. It's for your own good." She looked around for the others support and they nodded their heads in agreement.

Xander's expression began to change as he realized that this was the end. A part of him had believed that when he confronted them about their betrayal that they would realize what they were doing and stop excluding him from the fighting. Deep down however, he always knew that it would be like this.

He slowly nodded at them, "I always knew it would be like this." His voice held no trace of emotion. "Fine, I'm sick of this. You all can go to hell for all I care. I'm through. He tossed off a middle finger salute at the group and turned around and walked away.

The remaining Scoobs stared at their departing friend in shock. None of them had ever heard him talk like that. He spoke with genuine rage. It both surprised and scared them.

Buffy was the first to find her voice again. "Will, have you ever heard him speak like that before?"

Her friend shook her head in confusion, "No. He's never been like this before. Maybe we were too harsh.

Buffy shook her head, "No Will, we did the right thing. I don't need him getting in the way. Besides, it's just Xander. He'll get over it. Xander never stays angry for long."

Giles nodded his agreement, "You're right Buffy. Xander seems to have a knack for bouncing back from depression. I suspect that he will be his old jovial self by the end of the week."

Willow looked skeptical but nodded, "I guess so."

Buffy noticed her friends' hesitation, "C'mon Will, It will be okay. Xander will always be here for us."

Willow nodded again but whispered to herself, "But when have we ever been here for him?"

Unbeknownst to the group, Xander watched them from a distance. "That's it" he said to himself, "I'm through putting up with this shit. I'm gone."

With those final words Xander turned around and walked away from Sunnydale high and his life.

Voices coming from the bottom of the shaft brought Alex out of his revere. He looked below him to examine the guards patrol routes. The two watchmen circled the shaft in an elliptical pattern. There was roughly a fifteen-second interval when any one guard was obscured from the others view. That didn't give him entirely that much time, especially considering that the descending lift had triggered the guard's attention.

Alex ducked below the safety bars of the lift to avoid detection. As the lift came to a stop, Alex pulled his combat knife from its sheath and crouched beside the doors to the lift.

The lift doors automatically swung open and Alex could hear the two guards discussing what to do.

"There isn't supposed to be anyone coming down." The one guard said. "I know. I'm gonna check it out." "Okay, I'll cover you."

Alex tensed as the guard steeped forward into his line of sight, his gun arm leading the rest of his body. 

Moving like lightning, Alex sprung from his crouch and shot his hand forward, grabbing the guards outstretched hand. He jerked, causing the guard to lose his balance and fall forward, even as Alex brought his knife forward, into the mans chest. The knife cracked the sternum and penetrated the heart. The guard was dead before he knew what hit him.

Alex withdrew the knife and let the corpse fall to the ground. He stepped from the lift to see the other guard scrambling for the security alarm.

Alex drew back and hurled the knife. The steel missile flew through the air, even as the guard ran away. There was a sickening wet thuck sound as the knife impaled the fleeing guard through his neck. A spurt of blood erupted from the wound onto the wall in front of the mortally wounded human. He collapsed to the ground, gasping for breath. Alex watched as the guard choked on his own blood. A matter of moments later, it was over. 

Alex walked forward and knelt by the corpse. He reached down and withdrew the knife from the guard's neck, wiping the blood and gristle on the body's sleeve. He searched through the guard's pockets until his fingers fell over the thin metal card. Smiling, he pulled the object from the guard's pocket.

He stood and, replacing the knife in its sheath began to walk toward the security doors. He withdrew one of his Glock's from its holster and pulled a long, thin black tube from one of his pockets. He attached the silencer to the pistol and racked the slide as he reached the massive metallic doors. Going over the plans from memory, Alex knew that beyond these doors was a small hallway that contained the lift control room, as well as access to the facilities lab levels.

He slid the card through the reader and grinned as there was a clicking sound followed by the telltale hum of the door mechanism. There was a hissing sound as the airtight chamber was breached. The door swung open with another loud hiss and Alex took in the sight before him.

It was a stark contrast to the cavern he had come from. A long metallic corridor stretched out in front of him, a single gray door lay on the right side and the corridor teed at the end.

Alex crept towards the single door that he knew led to the control room. He put his hand on the knob and smiled when the door swung open with a click. "Not locked." He said to himself, "Big mistake."

He stepped through the doorway into the small corridor and immediately heard sounds of talking coming from up ahead. At first he thought that the lift operator had company, until he caught the unmistakable sounds of audience laughter. The guard was watching the TV. "I thought they only did that in the movies?"

He reached the end of the corridor and peeked his head around the corner. He spotted the guard leaning back in his chair, seemingly enthralled by the comic stylings of Urkel.

Alex gripped his Glock and swung out from behind the corner, settling into a firing stance. Within a split second he had acquired his target and he squeezed the trigger. There was a tiny pok! sound as the round left the barrel, and a plok! as the bullet shattered the guards skull and exploded inside his brain. There was a shower of Grey matter on the television screen as the guard slumped forward in his seat.

Alex quickly moved to the lift controls and flipped the switch, activating the main lift. He moved back into the corridor and into the main hallway. When he reached the lift room, he crouched by the smaller platform. He activated his radio and spoke the go code. Then he sat back to wait for the rest of the team to join him.

End part 2


	3. Resident evil 3

Resident Evil, The Sunnydale Conspiracy

Resident Evil, The Sunnydale Conspiracy

Author: Vampyr64

Feedback: I would really appreciate it. Feedback is a Vampire's lifeblood. That's an oxy moron isn't it?

Rating: A very heavy R for extreme violence and language and language.

Distribution: If you want it then you can have it.

Category: Story/Angst/Horror/Adventure/Romance

Disclaimer: Joss owns Buffy and Co. If he keeps up the way he is though he won't for much longer. I am putting together my own private army ready to storm the studio the moment that the slayer decides to swap spit with that blonde wacko. Capcom owns Resident evil. I have no problem with them, yet.

Spoilers: Possibly through season five.

Summary: Read the other parts.

Author's notes" If you are looking for a happy story then look elsewhere. This is good quality angst. The slayer is going to get her ass handed to her. I am going to tear the world out from under Xander. There aren't going to be any happy parts for a long while. This will be B/X in the end, however, I feel the need to tear Buffy from her totem pole first.

Part 3

Sunnydale Ca

The day after "The Zeppo"

Buffy walked down the now quiet school corridors, looking for her friend. She had been looking for Xander for most of the day. She was shocked and a little frightened by what he had said earlier. She was only trying to look out for him. He had to understand that. She had to make him understand. I have enough to deal with without worrying about him getting in the way and getting himself or someone else hurt She WOULD make him understand, if only she could find him.

A movement out of the corner of her eye caught her attention. She turned her head to see a figure dart into an adjoining hallway. She hurried to the intersection and, turning the corner, she caught sight of Xander.

"XANDER!" She called out to him.

He kept walking without even turning around.

"XANDER!" she tried again, "We need to talk."

He called back over his shoulder, "I thought we already did that slayer."

Buffy quickened her pace and caught up to him. She grabbed him by the arm and spun him around to face her. She was momentarily stunned by the look on his face. His normally chocolate brown eyes were now almost completely lifeless. In fact, the one emotion she could in his eyes was pure hate. The look startled her, but she managed to compose herself.

"Xander, don't be like this. We're only trying to look out for you. We don't want to see you get hurt.

"BULLSHIT!"

His outburst took Buffy by surprise.

"I can take care of myself as well as Giles, and better then Willow. You just don't want me helping. You've been like this ever since the Acathla incident. We were really connecting there for a while. We could have had something, but then Angel comes back into the picture and you conveniently forget I exist. And now you try to push me even further away from you. I think you're afraid of what you might be feeling for me."

The slayer looks at him with shock written plainly on your face.

"What are you talking about Xander?"

"Oh, don't deny it. I know that you have feelings for me, very deep feelings. You just don't want to admit it to yourself."

Buffy was getting very frustrated, "Xander, I hate to break it to you, but you are nothing but a friend to me. I love Angel. Angel is my soulmate. And, even if I didn't have Angel, I still wouldn't love you. We are friends, nothing more so just DEAL."

Xander stared at her, his eyes slowly losing any trace of emotion that they had left. He closed his eyes for a moment as he finally gave himself over to the emptiness in his heart. He knew it would be like this. He knew that when he confronted her about her feelings she would do this. There is just one thing left to do. He knows it will kill him but he has to sever his ties to this life. He has to do it now.

He takes a deep breath before he says the words that signal the end of his innocence.

"Buffy, I'm in love with you." He pauses, waiting for her reaction. When she doesn't respond he continues. "I have loved you since the moment I first saw you. I have never wanted anything more than to help you. You are the other half of my soul. I need you so much that it hurts." He finishes and waits for her to crush his heart again. She doesn't disappoint.

Buffy gives out a snort and chuckles a bit. "Xander, are you deaf. I said that I will NEVER love you, Ever. DO YOU HEAR ME?" 

She gets in his face and starts to rap his head with her knuckles. "HELLO? ARE YOU IN THERE?" She grabs his head with her hands and pulls him down to look in his eyes. She talks to him like a child. "Now I know that you are a bit dense Xand, but I think I made it pretty clear how things are so get over it already."

What Xander does next surprises her. He looks her deep in the eyes and smiles at her, a smile without any emotion.

"Thank you" he whispered.

Then he slugged her.

He pulled back and hit her with everything he had, he pushed all of his hate and fear and despair and loneliness, every negative emotion into a punch that would have killed a normal human."

The slayer fell back and landed on her ass.

Xander just stared at her with another one of his eerie smiles.

"If you come near me again bitch, I WILL kill you." He spoke matter of factly, and Buffy had little doubt that he meant what he said.

Without another word, he turned around and walked out of the school corridor, into the midday sun, leaving one very confused slayer and a shitload of emotional baggage behind.

Willy's bar, later that night.

Xander was doing something that he never thought he would do. Something that his parents had always done. Something that went against all that he stood for.

He was drowning his sorrows in alcohol.

He just didn't care anymore.

He was sick of caring. All caring ever did was bring him heartbreak. He had intentionally confronted the slayer with his love for her, knowing that she would rip it out one final time. He needed her to do that. Even with all that had happened to him he still loved her. He needed someone to set him straight.

Now he was sitting in a demon-infested bar, getting totally smashed. He didn't give a shit. He wanted to get wasted, then maybe the emptiness would go away. Maybe he wouldn't feel so alone.

"So kid, I heard about what you did the other night. That was some nice work."

Xander focused in on the voice and saw that it was Willy who was talking to him.

"Howja know bout that.?" He drawled out with some effort.

Willy smiled at him. "I'm not as blind as you so called friends Xander. I see the things that you do."

"Ther not m'friends anymore."

Willy nodded, grinning. "Good for you kid. I was wondering when you'd wise up and drop those dead weights."

Xander half smiled at him. "It did take me awhile didn't it?"

Willy nodded again, still with that stupid grin plastered on his face.

Xander stood to his feet unsteadily. "I'm goin home" He said sadly.

Willy waved him goodbye and went back to serving his other customers.

Xander walked out the front door and proceeded to stumble down the street. He crashed into the walls as well as some trashcans as me made him way to his house.

He reached the curb at the end of the street he was on and attempted to step up onto it. Being severely inebriated however, he miscalculated the distance and his left foot impacted the curb as he attempted to lift his right.

He pitched forward and would have fallen to the ground, except that a pair of strong arms caught him by the shoulders and pulled him to his feet.

He looked up and saw the face of the person he hated the most.

"Angel"

The vampire looked at him curiously. "Xander, what are you doing wandering around by yourself this time of night. You could be attacked by vampires."

Xander snorted and asked with a strange note of hope in his voice, "You think?"

Angel shook his head "Xander, you're drunk. We need to get you home. Buffy is going to be furious with you, you know?"

Xander waved him off. "I really don't care what that blonde bitch thinks. She can go fuck a vampire for all a care. He grinned at Angel. "Oh wait. I forgot, she already has." He added with a bitter tone.

Angel did really not like the way that Xander was speaking. "Xander, I'm going to excuse what you said about Buffy, because you are obviously upset. Now what's wrong."

Xander eyed him carefully for a moment. He decided to clue the vampire in.

"I'm sick of being their lapdog."

Angel stared at him, dumbfounded, "What?"

Xander continued, "All I ever do is go out of my way for her…for them, and all they ever do is give me shit, well I'm through. They have pushed me aside one too many times. I could handle not being thanked for the things I have done, I could even handle Buffy mooning over your sorry ass. But I will not stand by while they try to exclude me from their precious slayer circle. I'm sick of putting up with them. I saved everyone the other night and all I hear the next day is how happy they were that I'm not here. Well not any more."

Angel tried to process all Xander had told him. "Xander, what do you mean you saved our lives the other night?"

Xander glared at him. "Ask Willy. Even he knows."

Xander goes face to face with him. "That night you two fucked Angel, was it good for her? Did she come?"

Xander gets right in his face. "When you see her, ask her if the goodnight screw was worth it. Ask her if she really got off on it. Ask her if it was worth losing a friend, and remind her that next time she's laying face down in a pool, I won't be there. Tell her I hope she has a loooong life." He finished as he began to walk away from Angel. "Because I want her to live with the misery of what she's done.

Angel stared Xander him as the fog that had seemed to come out of nowhere slowly enveloped him. 

Something was definitely wrong with Buffy's friend. He had to see her.

He looked up and cursed as he realized that the sun would be up soon. The fog was already disappearing so he would have no protection from the deadly rays. He would have to wait until that night.

With those thoughts in mind, the vampire slowly faded back into the shadows from whence he came.

Xander walked along near his house. He was lost in his thoughts. He knew that this was it. He would end it tonight. The only consolation he had is that the slayer would be devastated. Angel would pass on what he had told him and it would kill her. It was strange he thought, he used to only be concerned with protecting her and keeping her safe. Now however, he only wanted to cause her as much pain as he could. He was sick of being the only one in pain. If he couldn't make her hurt over her love for him, then he would make her hurt by knowing that she was responsible for his death.

He reached into his pocket and withdrew the Colt 45. he had there. 

He racked the slide and stuck the barrel in his mouth. "Goodbye Hellmouth" He was about to pull the trigger and end it all, when he heard the sound of a car horn.

Startled, he looked over and saw that a firebird red Porsche had pulled up alongside of him.

I recognize that car he mind seemed to process.

The window rolled down and a familiar face poked out, "Xand-man, what the hell do you think you're doing."

Startled, he could do nothing but stare, "Hey Pete" he said at length.

Pete eyed his cousin with concern, "Xander, put the gun down." He said in a calm tone.

Xander looked down at the gun in his hands and nodded, numbly. He spun the gun around so he had it by the barrel and handed it to his cousin."

Pete took the proffered firearm with visible relief. "Xander, what's going on man. You sounded seriously wigged out when you called me."

Xander nodded. "I just…need to get away from here."

Pete smiled, "Y'know that offer still stands. The S.TA.R.S could really use you."

Despite the agony he was feeling at the time, Xander actually smiled, "I think I'll take you up on that offer."

Pete nodded happily, "Great! Hop in. Let's go get your stuff together. You need to say goodbye to anybody?"

Xander sadly shook his head, "Pete, Y'know the situation with my parents. They could care less if I was ever born."

Pete nodded again, "I know. I was referring to your friends. Do you want to say goodbye to them."

Again Xander shook his head, "I've said my good-byes." As Pete pulled into Xander's driveway, Xander felt a tear slide down his cheek. It was the last he would shed for a very long time.

End part 3

Next part, Its back to the present as Xander's team joins him in the infiltration of the Umbrella base. But is everything, as it seems? Hmm, good question. You'll have to wait and see.

As always SEND FEEDBACK!!!!!!!


	4. Resident evil 4

Resident Evil: The Sunnydale Conspiracy

Resident Evil: The Sunnydale Conspiracy

Author: Vampyr64

Feedback: It is what I live off of. That and stray stragglers, ooh I do love the blood(Insert evil laugh here)

Rating: A very hard R for extreme violence and language.

Distribution: Have I ever said no?

Category: Story/Angst/Horror/Adventure/Romance

Disclaimer: We all know the deal. Joss owns Buffy and Capcom owns the folks at evil.

Spoilers: General

Summary: read the other parts.

Author's notes: This is where it gets kinda gory folks, so those of you out there with weak constitutions should probably READ THIS ANYWAY BECAUSE IT'S A GOOD STORY. In the previous parts I listed the present time as being 2000. This was a mistake on my part. I have since corrected it. Pleas don't think that I am time hopping. I am also switching to military time because this is a military group.

Part 4

January 24, 2001, 0510 hrs Zulu

The sound of the lift starting it's descent caught Alex's attention. He stood up and began to make his way to the main egress platform, when his radio blared to life. "Harris. Come in Harris over". He pulled his radio from its pouch and spoke into it. "Harris here over." "We have a slight change of plans Lt. You are to move ahead and secure the entrance to the lab facility. We will rendezvous at Gamma echo over" Alex marked the coordinates on his map. "Copy that Delta leader over" "Roger that over and out."

He changed his course and made his way back into the main corridor. As me moved toward the bend that would lead to the main lab facility, he withdrew his second pistol, attached a silencer and racked the slide. He reached the bend and swung out with both pistols coming to bear on the corridor before him.

It was empty.

He continued down the corridor until he reached a set of steel blue doors that separated him from the main lab. He replaced on of the pistols in its holster and, reaching in his pocket, he withdrew the guards access card and slid it through the scanner. A few hum and beeps later and the door clicked open allowing him access to the passageways and chambers beyond.

He put the card back into his pocket and removed the pistol from its holster once again.

Alex gripped both pistols tightly as he stepped through the doorway into the open corridor.

The new corridor was a stark contrast from the one he had previously been in. Instead of dark blue steel, the walls were a plain sterile white. Just looking at this place reminded him of a hospital. "I hate hospitals" he muttered under his breath.

He moved ahead towards one of the pale gray doors that lay ahead of him. He knew from the informant's information that that was a testing lab for the virus. It was one of the first places that had to be neutralized.

He stepped up to the door and used the access card to unlock it.

The door swung open to reveal a group of scientists who were in the process of dissecting a human.

Disgusted, he leveled his pistols at them and showered the walls with their blood.

He turned his attention to the man on the table, who appeared to be still alive. "I'm really sorry about this." He said as he brought the pistol to the man's skull and pulled the trigger. He scanned the room for the viral injectors and found his prize. Having secured them in his pack, he made his way back out into the corridor..

He had almost reached the other set of doors, when he heard a strange moaning sound coming from behind him. He turned around and was horrified to see that it was the scientists he had just put down.

They were walking towards him on unsteady legs. There bodies riddled with bullet holes, blood seeping from the flesh wounds. Alex hadn't noticed it before but these men had been in dead for some time. As was evidenced by the skin peeling from the faces and the sweet smell of rotten flesh that turned his stomach.

Alex was no fool. He knew very well what they were. They were an example of what the virus did to humans. They were zombies, Not in the literal sense. They didn't walk around calling out "Brains!" and they didn't rise from their graves to feast on humans. And, technically, they weren't dead. They were in a taste similar to brain death. Their brains had ceased all higher functions and they were relegated to the basic human need, To eat. Of course, because all of their higher cognitive functions had shut down, they had no idea when they had had enough, so they kept eating and eating, until their stomachs bloated and finally ruptured. They also didn't care what they ate. It was just that these accidents typically happened where the most abundant source of food was human meat. The creatures possessed remarkable strength, because their bodies required very little energy to operate, and the fail-safes that were in place within humans to keep them from overexerting themselves were nonexistent. They were notoriously difficult to put down., because there bodies required so little energy to operate. They could take a dozen rounds from a nine-millimeter and keep coming. The only way to put them down for good was to either cause so much damage to their bodies that they simply bled out, or to take out the heart or brain. Alex had dealt with these things before but it was no less freaky this time.

He brought his pistols to bear and decorated the walls with their gray matter.

When he was sure they were down for the count, he pulled his radio from its holder.

"Delta leader this is Harris. Dou you read me over?"

Static

"Delta leader this is Harris. Do you read me over?"

Another short pause and the radio crackled to life "Harris this is Delta leader. What is your situation over?"

"Delta leader this is Harris. We have stoners sir repeat stoners over." "Stoners" was the term used to refer to zombies, because they walked around with a glazed look in their eyes.

"Copy that Harris. Maintain your position Harris. Were on our way over."

"Roger that delta leader. I'll put the fire on over."

He could hear the sound of chuckling coming from the other end. "Roger message received. Over and out." 

Alex waited for the radio to fade to silence, but what he heard next sent a chill down his spine.

"Holy shit They're everywhere. We need back up repeat backup. Alpha team do you copy? Ah shit! Rogers, take point. Reckenmeyer, watch your six, Stephano behind you. Look out…AHHHHHH!!!!!"

A blood curdling scream pierced the radio and them silence, save for the background static.

"Delta leader. Do you copy over…DELTA LEADER...anyone on delta team? ROGERS, RECKENMEYER, WILLIAMS, STEPHANO, ANYONE?" Nothing but static 

Alex quickly switched over to Alpha's frequency. "Alpha team do you copy over?" 

His only response was a scream more horrific than the last.

Frustrated, he slammed his boot against the wall where he stood and cursed aloud.

"AW FUCK!"

He pounded the walls with his fists a few times before he regained his composure.

Alright man think! The rest of the team is dead. You've gotta get out of here. The vial's you are carrying are the most important thing here. He went over the blueprints in his head. Okay, I can't go back the way I came. There's an access shaft at the other end of this lab facility. I've got he checked his ammo countFive clips apiece for my Glock's that's 170 Rounds. That should be enough

He quickly removed the silencers from his pistols, ejected the spent clips and slapped in fresh ones.

If I can reach that access shaft then I can contact the helo for evac

He stepped back into the corridor and made his way further into the lab facility. "Aright Umbrella, LET'S DO THIS!"

Los Angeles CA, same time

The vampire formally known as Angelus stalked his prey. Unseen, he moved like the shadows themselves, dipping in and out, dodging behind pillars to avoid detection. He watched his quarry approach the abandoned warehouse and followed him in.

It was pitch black inside, but his vampiric senses allowed him to see as clear as if it was day.

He made his way through the junk filled building until he heard the sound of voices coming from a small office. He stretched his senses to hear what was being said.

"I don't like this one bit." The voice was gruff and held a certain edge to it, "I don't trust Umbrella. People who work for them have a habit of disappearing."

"I know what you mean Frankie" This voice was smaller and more reserved, "But we really don't have much of a choice. Besides, as soon as they get their new facility set up, their gonna pull outta this town and we'll be free, not to mention stinkin rich."

"Yeah you're right. Where did you say they were putting that place up."

What he heard next would have stopped his heart if it had been beating, "Some town called Sunnydale. A real outta the way place like Raccoon City and we all know what happened there."

Angel shuddered. It was no secret among the undead community what had happened there. The entire city had been overrun with deadly virus from a chemical spill at the local Umbrella labs. Everyone in town had been turned into a zombie like monster. The government, to prevent the contamination from spreading eventually nuked the entire city. Over one hundred thousand people had died. Somehow, Umbrella managed to convince everyone that it wasn't their fault. 

Angel took off from the factory at top speed. Umbrella had managed to keep a lid on their involvement in the incident. Angel knew the truth because of his contacts, but Buffy had no such contacts, other than Willy. She wouldn't know of the danger they were in. He had to warn her.

He sped off into the night like a phantom and was soon swallowed by the shadows.

  


Antarctica

0600 hrs Zulu

Alex spun around and emptied an entire clip into the monster chasing him before he took off again.

He shot down the corridor at top speed, dodging here or there to avoid the corpses that were reaching for him with their bony fingers.

He heard a monstrous roar behind him and quickened his pace, pushing himself to the limit in order to escape the demon pursuing him.

It wasn't actually a demon. It was a creation of Umbrella's, a variation on the popular Tyrant model. It stood over 10 feet tall, bristling with muscles. One of its appendages was shaped into a scythe like blade while the other sported 3-foot retractable claws. A large, bulbous muscle that could only be its heart lay on the outside of his chest wrapped around his head. His cold, emotionless eyes seemed to stare right through you. This particular version had a slight improvement.

It spit acid.

Oh goody Alex thought as he rocketed down the zombie filled corridor The giant spiders, snakes, sharks, penguins and dogs that I have faced haven't been enough. So, I get to meet the reject from nightmare on Elm Street. Lucky me

He turned the corner and saw a sight that actually brought a smile to his face The access shaft!

The creature, which had been gaining on him, shot its claws out toward Alex in a sweeping blow.

Alex, sensing the attack dodged to the side and hurled himself through the doorway even as he emptied another clip into the hulking beast.

He hit the ground rolling and rose to his feet.

He quickly slammed the heavy steel door in the creature's face and slid the bolt home.

He heard pounding and almost instantly the door began to rattle on its hinges. He knew that he didn't have much time.

He made his way over to the emergency cargo lift access terminal and activated the emergency protocol. The protocol, he knew, was set up so that if a chemical spill occurred, the lab personnel would be evacuated on the emergency cargo lift and the lab facility itself would self-destruct.

He could hear the telltale hum of machinery that signaled the lift was activated and he quickly boarded the platform as it began to rise.

When the platform had reached about one hundred feet, he heard the sound of metal being ripped. He looked over the edge and saw that his guest had decided that they weren't finished yet.

He watched in amazement as the creature dug its claws into the walls of the shaft and began to climb at an incredible rate.

He knew that the tyrant would soon overtake the lift, so he reloaded his pistols and proceeded to empty the last of his ammunition into the monster.

It wasn't having any effect, he knew so he replaced his guns in their holsters and withdrew his combat knife. He knew that a secondary lift was already on its way down to evacuate the rest of the personnel. If he could hold out until the lifts crossed paths he could cross over to the other lift and change tracks. The tracks were what the lifts ran on. They were designed so that only one lift could go in a given direction at any time. If both lifts were operating at the same time, them one went up while the other went down. If he could reach the other lift, he could send this one back to the ground level.

He braced himself for the bone-jarring crunch as the creature leapt over the guardrail and onto the lift. He knew what he was about to attempt was suicide, but he really had no other options.

Steeling himself for the assault, he gave out a battle cry and charged at the monster.

He jumped into the air and leveled a kick that staggered the creature. He proceeded to lay into it with a series of knife jabs and punches. The Tyrant was unaffected by the assault but was unable to launch an attack of it's own.

Or so Alex thought.

All of a sudden, the creature pulled back and slugged Alex with his clawed hand. He felt intense pain as the claws tore through his body armor and into his chest. He was thrown backward to land amidst a stack of crates.

He rose to his feet and quickly examined the wound Luckily my vest took most of it, but if he gets me like that again, I'm toast

Taking a cue from his ex-friend/Vampire slayer, Alex ran at the creature and proceeded to walk up its chest. Using the creature as a springboard, he sent a spin kick at the Tyrant's jaw. At the same time he brought his combat knife down with all his might into the creatures blue skull. There was a sickening crack as the knife broke through bone and imbedded itself in the soft gray matter.

The creature staggered and fell to its knees.

Alex knew that it wasn't dead, but that didn't matter as he both heard and saw the adjoining lift drop to his level.

He ran and jumped with all his might, barely clearing the 12-foot gap between lifts.

He hit the ground hard and was immediately on his feet. He made it to the control console and slammed on the button to change the tracks.

There was a loud grinding sound and a bone-jarring shudder as the lift ground to a halt. A split second later the machinery started again and the lift was reactivated, this time heading up.

Alex heard the earth-shattering roar as the creature started to rise to his feet.

"Oh no you don't" Alex spoke as he unclipped a small oval object from his belt, "Not in this fucking century."

He pressed the activation stud and lobbed the object with perfect accuracy. The steel missile flew through the air and landed in the same stack of crates that he had been hurled into. It was a Thermite grenade. Superheated plasma burned at an incredible temperature. It was so hot that it actually ignited the oxygen in the air. The result was total destruction, for emergency uses only.

This definitely qualified as an emergency.

"Give my regard to Satan mother fucker!" Alex said as he jammed down on the emergency acceleration button.

The lift immediately sped up to an incredible rate and Alex was thrown off his feet. He landed on his stomach and rolled dangerously close to the edge. He watched as the other lift and its inhuman occupant disappeared from sight, while silently counting in his head.

Three…two…one…mark…

Below him, there was an enormous thunderclap, followed by the sounds of the air igniting. The sound became louder and louder and Alex threw himself behind the cover of some crates as the explosion caught up to him.

He tensed and blew all of the air out of his lungs as he felt the intense heat seep over him.

Just when he thought he couldn't take anymore, that he was going to be roasted alive, he felt the heat die down and the temperature slowly returned to normal.

He opened his mouth and sucked gasping breaths into his aching lungs.

He lay there, recovering from the intense ordeal he had just been through as the lift began to slow down. He knew he was nearing the surface and so, reluctantly rose to his feet even as the lift shuddered to a stop.

He limped out of the lift doors and into the chamber before him.

It mirrored the one he and his team had entered in many ways. He knew from the plans that it was the emergency egress dock.

He thumbed his radio on as he slowly made his way forward. "Black Hawk this is Delta team. Do you read me over?" 

Nothing but background noise

"Black Hawk this is Delta team. Do you read me over?"

"I'm afraid they can't here you Alex."

The voice startled him and he pulled a reserve pistol from his vest. Then, he recognized the voice. A surge of hope swept through him. "Raishe, is that you?"

His commander stepped into his view, "Yes Alex it's me"

Alex ran to him, "Thank god your okay! I thought everyone had been killed. Did anyone else make it?"

Raishe shook his head sadly, "No Alex. We are the only ones left."

Alex nodded solemnly, "We have to get out of here."

"I'm afraid that won't be possible Alex." Raishe spoke as he removed a pistol from his belt and pointed it at him."

Alex was confused, "Raishe, what's going on?"

His commander eyed him sadly, "I'm sorry Alex. I had no choice. They took my family."

"Who's they?"

"They" a new voice spoke up as a full contingent led by a man in all black came into view and leveled their weapons at him, "Would be us"

"Who the hell are you?"

The man in black leveled a cold and cruel smile at him. "My name is Albert Wesker. And we have plans for both of you."

One of the guards stepped forward and opened fire with their stun blaster. The bolt took Alex full in the chest and he collapsed to the ground.

He lay half-conscious as Wesker walked over and knelt beside him, "Don't look so glum. You get to help bring about a new future." If it was possible, his smile turned even more evil as he added, "For those who survive."

With that, he withdrew his pistol and brought it down over the back of Alex's head. The last thing he saw was Wesker's evil smile as he slipped into the darkness.

End Part 4

Next part. Terror in Sunnydale as Umbrella opens its new facility and Buffy and co discover that demons are not the only kind of evil on the hellmouth. Also, what kind of evil plans do Umbrella have in store for Xander? Stay tuned and find out.

For those of you who have played Code Veronica who are saying, "I thought Wesker betrayed Umbrella?" well I will explain all in due time.

SEND ME FEEDBACK PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	5. Resident evil 5

Resident Evil: The Sunnydale conspiracy

Resident Evil: The Sunnydale conspiracy

Author: Vampyr64

Feedback: I would appreciate it

Rating: A heavy R for extreme violence and some language

Distribution: Want, take, have

Category: Story/Angst/Horror/Adventure/Romance

Disclaimer: Joss and mutant enemy own Buffy. Capcom owns Resident Evil. I own the original characters.

Spoilers: General for season 3 – 5

Summary: Xander leaves town to join the S.T.A.R.S.

Part 5

January 29, 2001, 9:05pm

Sunnydale Ca

Buffy Summers bounded happily down the steps of the Summers residence, bag in hand, ready for patrol. She was looking forward to getting out and about again. This was the first night in several weeks that she was actually going to be patrolling. She had just recently recovered from the Toth demon's attack, and she could hardly wait to bust some vampire skulls.

As she reached the bottom of the stairs, she heard the doorbell, "I'LL GET IT!" She yelled to her mom who was upstairs recovering from her recent surgery.

She opened the door and was greeted by the site of her red headed Wiccan friend.

"Hey Buffy, what's up?"

"Hey Will!" she greeted her friend warmly.

"Giles is waiting outside in the car."

Buffy nodded, "Okay Wills let's get going."

Willow laughed, "You sound kinda eager."

"Oh yeah, I've definitely been lacking in the vampire slayage."

The Wicca just shook her head at her slayer friend, "Buff, you have some real issues."

Buffy grabbed her friend by the shoulder, "C'mon lesbo girl, let's go kill some demons."

"Hey, I prefer to be called gay."

"Yeah and I prefer supporto girl. When you see her let me know and I'll point out politically correct Buffy."

Willow cackled at her friend, "You really have been cooped up a while."

"Exactly, now let's go."

They walked out to the Giles red sports car and Buffy smirked, Hey Giles, what's with the new car?"

Giles gave her an annoyed look, "Well Buffy, I was completely happy with my old car until super slayer decided that she didn't like my engine and ripped it out."

Buffy looked down embarrassed, "It was making too much noise."

Giles nodded in mock understanding, "I see, and how may I ask do you explain the steering column?"

"I was in a bad mood and your car wasn't going fast enough. Besides, it wasn't my fault, it was the Toth demon. He was the one who shot me with the weird stick thingy. Blame him."

Giles was not amused, "He's dead."

"Well than I guess he got what he deserved, all's well that ends well."

Giles was stoic, "Get in the car Buffy."

She and Willow complied and soon they were on their way to The Magic Box.

Umbrella scientists log number test no 142

Genetic manipulation and subject augmentation.

Subject: Alexander Harris

Day 1

0410 hrs

The subject was brought in today, a prisoner from an attempted raid on an arctic base. The subject was highly uncooperative and had to be sedated.

0440 hrs

Initial scans of the subject reveal a highly developed muscle structure. Subject displays an extraordinarily high tolerance for pain.

0530 hrs

Subject to undergo compatibility testing for the augmentation process.

0800 hrs

Subject has successfully passed the compatibility testing. When the DNA scans of the subject were initiated, subject was found to possess fragments of Hyena DNA. This will prove useful, as there will be no need for full DNA augmentation. It will only be necessary to augment the fragmented DNA.

0900 hrs

Subject responding well to treatment. DNA augmentation is beginning to be noticeable.

1200 hrs

Subject is showing signs of increased strength and speed. No predatory tendencies have emerged as of yet.

1500 hrs

Subject's strength and speed have reached an extraordinary level. Testing indicates augmentation equal to that of previous subject Wesker.

1800 hrs 

Subject to undergo combat testing.

1830 hrs

Subject has completed testing with incredibly high marks. The demons were eliminated within minutes. Subject shows little or no signs of stress or fatigue.

Day 3

0900 hrs

Subject is steadily improving in combat expertise, is still showing resistance. Medication has had to be increased to avoid rebellion.

1200 hrs

Subject continues to show no signs of primitive behavior, it is believed that the DNA fragments only enough to alter physical factors.

Day 5

0600 hrs

Subject has shown remarkable progress in training and is to undergo mental manipulation in order to erase memories of prior existence and install allegiance protocols.

1240 hrs

Subject has escaped while enroute to second stage of mental reconditioning. Several scientists and technicians were killed during the escape.

1500 hrs

Project suspended until further notice.

End log

January 29, 2001, 1220 hrs

Xander ran.

That was about all he could do. He had no idea where he was or how he got there. He didn't even remember much more than who he was. All he knew is that when he woke up, there were some men in lab coats trying to shove an eight inch needle into the back of his skull.

He had fought back. He reached out, breaking the restraints that held him and grabbed the scientist by the head. Twisting with all his might, he was more than a little surprised when the head had popped off. He broke the rest of his bonds and leapt from the table he was lying on.

Several men tried to stop him and he had punched them so hard that he crushed their chests. He made it all the way into the hallway before he encountered a group of guards with guns.

He ran at them faster than a human should have been able to move and tore into them. He picked up one of the rifles and shoved it through the owners' chest. He snapped another guard's neck and he snapped the remaining mans spinal column. 

He rose to his feet, his hands covered in his victim's blood, and started running again. Somehow, he knew what kind of place he was in. He killed the guard with the access key and used it to escape to the outside.

Now, he was running as if his life depended on it, which it did.

Admist the torrent of thoughts cascading about in his head, one word rang loud and clear, "Sunnydale"

He knew where he had to go, now he just needed to figure out how to get there.

As he made his way through the woods toward the highway, unbeknownst to him, a figure watched him with cold lizard eyes.

He smiled as he saw the man stumble through the trees. Everything was going according to plan. "Soon my boy" he whispered as his smile grew even more wicked, "Soon."

Sunnydale Ca, 9:45pm

Buffy grinned as the vampire burst into ash, "You have no idea how good that feels."

Willow eyed her friend curiously, "Buffy, you're starting to really scare me."

"Relax Wills, I'm not going to go all psycho girl. I just missed the slaying."

The redhead nodded but still looked uncertain, "It's just that LOOK OUT!" Willow shouted.

Buffy, sensing the attacking vampire, stepped to the side and threw her arm out. The vampire ran right into the close-line maneuver and flipped to the ground. Buffy calmly knelt and drove the stake through its chest, "Just what Wills?"

Willow looked hesitant for a moment, "It's just that you haven't really been yourself since Xander left."

Buffy froze instantly and Willow knew that she had hit a sensitive spot.

The blonde nodded sadly, "It's just that, It's all my fault Will. I…we never treated him the way we should have. I pushed him aside and not only ignored hi feelings but I trampled on them. And then we find out all that he's done for me…us, and all the things that he went through, and I can't even tell him how sorry I am. I can't make it up to him. I destroyed who he was and I can never make up for that."

"It wasn't just you Buffy, it was all of us. We all pushed him away."

"I just didn't want to see him get hurt Will."

"I know that Buffy, we all felt that way. We didn't realize that it wasn't our decision to make"

Willow could see tears falling down her friend's cheeks, "I miss him Will."

The Wicca pulled her friend into a hug and held her as she cried.

"Buffy?" Willow asked after a few minutes silence, "Do you love Xander?"

Buffy pulled back a bit, "Of course I love Xander, he was one of my best friends."

Willow shook her head, "That's not what I meant."

Buffy nodded, "I know Willow"

She pulled away and turned to look up at the sky, after a minute she spoke, "I've always felt something for Xander. We have, or had a connection that goes deeper than friendship. I don't know what it is. I don't know if I love him THAT way, but I wouldn't mind trying to find out."

She looked down at the ground, "I never even gave him a chance Willow, not even one chance. All he asked was if he could dance with me and I told him no. That I didn't have feelings like that for him."

Buffy turned back to her friend as her voice rose in anger at herself, "What the HELL does that have to do with anything huh? I didn't have feelings for Angel when I first met him. I didn't feel anything for Owen at first, or Scott, or Parker or Riley. I felt nothing for them. You don't go on a date with someone because you have feeling for them. You go to see if you CAN have feelings for them."

She lifted her head to the sky and shouted out, "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME? I could have given up a chance for true happiness."

Willow walked toward her friend, "You could be right Buffy, but you can't keep torturing yourself over what might have been. You need to move on."

Buffy sniffed and looked at her friend, "You're right Will. I just needed to get that out."

She stood up straight again, "I'll be alright." She walked to her friend, "C'mon Wills, let's go kill some vampires."

Willow smiled at her friend, "That's the Buffy I know." The two girls walked away from the cemetery, unaware of the dark eyes watching them.

Giles cursed again as he stumbled over to where his cane lay propped against the table. He had needed the walking aide ever since he was injured during the mayor's ascension. He frowned as he thought of the battle that had taken place. More than half of the graduation class had been killed before they were able to destroy the mayor. His fellow watcher, Wesley Windham Price had been killed during the attack and all of the gang had been seriously injured in some way.

Cane in hand, he limped over to his bookcase to retrieve some volumes on demon lore and prophecy. He was halfway there when the phone in the other room rang.

"Blast it" Giles swore as he changed direction to head for the phone, "I really should buy a portable."

He picked up the phone and leaned on his cane, "Hello"

"Giles" it was Angel.

"Hello Angel. Is there someone you wanted to talk to?"

"We have a problem."

"Will, behind you!" Buffy shouted as the vampire leapt at her friend.

Willow ducked, causing the vampire to soar overhead.

Buffy jumped the vampire and rammed the stake home, "That'll teach you to mess with my friends."

She rolled to her feet and started to lay into the remaining vampire with a series of punches and kicks. She knocked the vampire to the ground and was about to dust it when she was jumped from behind. Struggling, she fell to the ground struggling with her attacker. She managed to roll the creature off and shoved her stake through its chest.

The creature let out an inhuman roar but did not turn to dust. That's when she got a good look at it. It was tall, over seven feet, with hulking muscles dripping with slime. A long, razor sharp tongue hung out of the monster's mouth, whipping back and forth. A pair of serpent like eyes hung in its sockets and the brain was visible through the translucent skull. Huge razor sharp claws protruded from its hands, and it had a feral grin on its face.

She heard a growl behind her and turned to see the remaining vampire leaping at her. She tensed for the attack and was caught of guard when a figure clad in all black shot from the shadows and took the demon off its feet. She both heard and saw the dusting and regarded the new comer as he stood to his feet.

"What are you doing here Spike?"

The blonde headed vampire scowled at her, "No need to thank me Buffy, I only saved your life think nothing of it." He smirked at her, "Y'know slayer it wouldn't kill you to be grateful once in a while."

"Not now Spike, we have a big problem."

Spike caught sight of the creature behind her, "Oh that. What is it?"

Buffy shook her head, "I don't know, but it doesn't look nice." She turned to her friend, "Will, get out of here!"

As if in response, the creature leapt at her, claws out. Buffy dodged to the side and avoided the brunt of the attack. She winced as the claws caught her shoulder and dug into the flesh.

She threw her foot out and caught the creature's midsection. She reared back and struck its skull with all her strength. There was an audible crack and the monster stumbled backwards but did not fall down.

"Buffy!" Spike called out as he charged at the genetic freak. He threw his weight into the attack and bowled the monster over. As the vampire hit the ground he produced a stake from his pocket and shoved it into the demon's neck. There was a large spurt of blood and the monster gargled and spurted, but still did not go down. It back handed Spike which sent the blonde flying ten feet backward, and proceeded to charge the slayer again.

"Ugh! Doesn't this thing know when to die!"

She removed a large blade from her jacket and held it in a defensive stance. Right as the creature reached her she threw the knife up and spun kicked it with an inhuman strength. The blade, propelled with incredible force, imbedded itself in the monster's skull. It stooped dead in its tracks and collapsed to the ground.

It did not get up.

Buffy let out a huge sigh of relief and turned to her friend, "Are you all right Will?"

There was a rustle from some nearby bushes and the Wicca emerged, "I'm fine Buffy."

"No Buffy, I'm just peachy. No need to ask about me, but your concern is flattering." Spike said sarcastically as he brushed himself off.

Buffy smirked at him, "Are you still here?"

The smile abruptly left Spikes face and he stood speechless for a moment, "Oh, SOD OFF SLAYER!" he shouted before he turned around and disappeared into the shadows.

Buffy smiled at his retreating form, "I love to do that."

"Buffy, over here"

Buffy walked over to where her friend was examining the monster's corpse, "What is it Willow?"

Willow pointed to the creatures skull, "These scars, they indicate that there was some sort of surgical procedure."

  
"Are you saying that someone built this thing?"

"It looks like it."

"Great, that's all we need, another initiative. Buffy rose to her feet, "C'mon, lets go see Giles."

Buffy walked determinedly out of the cemetery, followed by the timid Witch.

In the shadows, Albert Wesker watched them, "Soon" he said as he turned around and walked into the night, "Soon." 

End part 5


	6. Resident evil 6

To the casual observer, the mass of people walking slowly forward looked like nothing more than a large group of sports fans headed to, or from a game, or perhaps on their way to a weekend concert, nothing suspicious about that

Resident Evil: The Sunnydale conspiracy

Author: Vampyr64

Feedback: It keeps me going

Rating: A very heavy R for extreme violence and language

Distribution: If you want it then you can have it

Category: Story/Angst/Horror/Adventure/Romance

Disclaimer: The great and powerful Joss owns Buffy and friends. The man at the emerald city owns Resident Evil, or is it Capcom? Whatever, it matters not.

Spoilers: General

Summary: Read the previous parts

Author's notes: This part may appear a bit off to you, for that I apologize. I conferred with my friend and he agreed that I should place some characters from The Resident Evil universe in this fic. This part is to act as an introduction. There will also be characters that my friend and me have created for our RE stories. I have taken an excerpt from one of my stories in order to familiarize those of you who are uninitiated into the world of survival horror. This story was originally meant to be the first in a series but I have decided to turn it into an epic.

Part 6

January 29, 2001, 0100 hrs Zulu

3 miles outside of Sunnydale Ca

Nicholas Martin saw the sign for the off ramp and turned his vehicle onto the exit ramp. The red jeep sped from the highway onto the local roads as he checked his road map again, "This is the place" he said as he confirmed his location. Sunnydale was indeed a small community. He couldn't help but notice the sharp contrast between this place and New York, "Almost like Raccoon---" he quickly shook those thoughts from his mind. 

He turned onto a side road and began scanning for the warehouse. After a few miles he saw what he was looking for and pulled his jeep into the lot. The parking lot was empty save for a black van and a blue sports car. The moon shown through the clouds to cast an eerie glow on the place. 

He pulled up alongside the van and killed the motor. Moving to the back, he retrieved his duffel before he made his way over to the warehouse doors. The place looked like it hadn't been used in several years, the walls were rusted and the doors had paint peeling off of them.

He stepped up to the side door and rapped on the wood. After a moment, there was the sound of the door being unlocked and it swung slowly open.

A man who looked to be in his early thirties greeted him. He had spiky brown hair and his eyes gleamed with a mischievous look. A cigar hung at a jaunty angle from his mouth, the corners of his mouth were pushed up in a smile. He wore dark green combat fatigues and a Berreta nine-millimeter hung at his side.

"I guess you would be Nicholas huh?" the man asked in a brash tone.

"Yeah, that would be me." Nicholas replied with an equal amount of bravado.

The man eyed him for a minute, then stuck out his hand, "Pleased to meet you. The name's Chris Redfield.

Several minutes later Nicholas was being introduced to the rest of the team. "This man here is David Arson." Chris began the introductions, "He was head of security at an Umbrella facility in the Mojave desert. There was a chemical leak and the complex was overrun with monsters. He managed to survive and escape, now he's joined our little group. He will be serving as heavy weapons specialist." David just smirked, "Happy to be here."

"This here" he pointed to a man with spiky black hair who looked like a wannabe rockstar "is Quan Williamson. His S.T.A.R.S team had a run in with the Umbrella Biohazard Countermeasures Squad. He was the only survivor. Now he's after revenge.Quan is our vehicle expert." "Howdy." Quan greeted him.

Chris pointed to a man who was dressed in a similar outfit "Our resident computer expert is Peter Stansfield. His cousin was a S.T.A.R.S. officer who was lost during a raid on their arctic base. Nicholas exchanged a quick nod with him.

"Ex-army Cassandra Davis is our team medic. Her medical rescue team received a distress call from an Umbrella camp. She was the sole survivor."

"I heard about that." Nicholas said, "My uncle was a part of that team." 

The short brunette smiled at him and nodded her head in understanding.

"I believe you already know Jonathan Reeves, our demolitions expert." Even after all this time, it still amazed Nicholas how big Jonathan was. The man looked like he could bench-press a truck, but his face betrayed a kind-hearted man.

"Hey buddy, glad to see you made it out okay!" His former teammate greeted him with a hardy handshake.

"You too John." He returned the greeting.

"I believe everyone is familiar with my story/" Chris asked. Everyone nodded.

Chris continued, "Everyone this is Nicholas Martin of the N.Y.P.D Special Forces. He is our infiltration's expert and team sniper."

The Australian spoke up, "Just what is you story mate? If y'don't mind me askin?"

Nicholas smiled at him, "not at all. But it may take a few minutes."

"What, did you take on a city of zombies?" Quan asked in irritation.

With the smile still on his face Nicholas responded, "More or less."

That shut the Ozzy up.

They all settled back to listen as Nicholas recounted his tale.

September 26 2000, 0900 hrs

Raccoon city

"This is too weird for television" Nicholas complained as he watched the approaching hoard. The sentiment was meant to be humorous, but Nicholas was far from joking. As he watched the mass of undead he saw that it didn't at all look like an army of death. He could see Women in their aprons, spattered food still on them. He saw children who looked like they had recently been playing in the dirt, teenagers who looked like they had recently come from school. He saw construction workers in their dirtied work clothes, and businessmen still in their suits. "These people aren't supposed to be dead" he thought to himself"let alone walking around feasting on the flesh of their fellow human." "What a way to spend a vacation."

"You can say that again." He looked to his side, his partner, Sergeant Jonathan Reeves didn't look particularly thrilled at the situation either. Nicholas knew where he was coming from, the two had served together in the NYC, specs ops unit for over 3 years, and they were the best. They had seen many strange things in that time "But this takes the cake" John muttered under his breath. Nicholas nodded, something like this shouldn't even be possible, people didn't walk around when they were dead. But here they were "And there they are" Nicholas said aloud. John nodded and hefted the heavy shotgun that he held. It was a Remington 100P fast action with increased barrel length for greater accuracy, and a more precise blast radius. As the heavy weapons specialist of the group John got to carry all the big guns.

Nicholas, as the team sniper had access to a less powerful, but far more accurate arsenal. This however was not a standard op, his PSG1 had been replaced with an M4A1 automatic rifle, to afford him a greater mobility. The weapon was still highly accurate and had a greater rate of fire. In this situation Nicholas was glad that it was by his side.

Behind him he heard the screeching of tires as a car pulled up. He turned around to see that it was a battered and beaten patrol car. The side doors opened and his commanding officer, Captain Steven Mason stepped out of the vehicle followed by the commander of the police forces, Captain Davis. 

Captain Mason addressed his men "Report" John responded "We have established a line of defense sir, snipers are positioned on the roof of the building, our bazooka squad has the enemy in its sights, and we have a team out looking for survivors." Mason responded "Excellent" his deep voice boomed as he spoke "gentlemen we have developed a plan, with the help of police Chief Brian Irons, the main force of the R.P.D. is going to act as a diversionary force to draw the zombies away from the civilians. Our squad is then going to search for survivors and transport them to the evac point, at a bus station a few blocks from here, after all of the survivors have been evacuated we are going to raze the area in order to prevent the zombies from escaping the city."

Nicholas could see Mason studying their eyes as he gauged their response. "Any Questions" no one spoke up. Captain Mason nodded "Then lets do this people." Captain Davis took over "All squad prepare to open fire, pick your targets, conserve ammo, you all know what it takes to put these things down so don't waste." Nicholas took up his sniping position, he raised the rifle to his shoulder, looking through the scope and zeroed in on one of the zombies in the distance. He placed the crosshairs over the creatures left eye and waited for the order to fire.

He didn't have to wait long. "Fire!" the order rang out like a rifle blast and soon the air was alive with the sounds of weapons discharging. Nicholas pulled the trigger and sent a round right through his target's eye. The creature's head exploded in a shower of gore as the bullet tore out the back of its head. All around him he heard the sounds of gunfire as the other officer's pecked at the mass with their weapons. Nicholas could see the zombies' shudder as the hail of bullets ripped into them. But they weren't falling, at least not enough of them. Only a handful had been put down and they were getting closer and closer to the barricades.

Nicholas took aim and put another bullet through a zombie's face, the creature shuddered and fell. He dispatched three more in this fashion and then took stock of the situation.

The police were holding there own, but just barely. The main mass of zombies was still standing, and coming closer by the second. To his left he saw John tear into a group of the creatures with his shotgun, the blast vaporized the upper half of their bodies and they stumbled to the ground, the legs twitching reflexively. Nicholas switched his weapon to auto and took out a trio of zombies with an automatic burst. 

The zombies were nearly on top of them and their numbers were still overwhelming. But they had accomplished their goal, they had punched a hole right through the mass. A hole wide enough to fit a squad through. Nicholas heard captain Davis give the order. "Let's move out people." Nicholas let off another burst, then moved from his crouched position to his feet. He saw his opening in the army of undead and took off running, right for the hole. He reached it and dove through as a rotted hand shot out from the mass to grab him. He tucked into a roll and came out on his feet, running at full speed for the alley just ahead. When he reached the passage he turned around to check on the rest of the squad.

He saw John charge through, not even bothering to fit through the hole, he barreled over a group of zombies as he tore through to the other side. Just behind John he saw several more men, including his captain and the team explosives specialist dive through the hole. A second later he saw another officer attempt to dive through the opening, but the hole had almost completely closed. 

As Nicholas watched in horror, the poor man was yanked off his feet and pulled, kicking and screaming, into the middle of the crowd. Immediately after, he heard a blood-curdling wail as the zombies tore the man apart. Blood spattered on the undead as they fought over the now mutilated corpse that had, only seconds earlier been a living, breathing human being.

Nicholas turned away in disgust and focused his mind on the task at hand. He waited by the alley until the rest of the rescue squad reached his position. Captain Mason spoke up "Alright people sound off." The officer's names rang out and when they were finished they determined that 13 made it through the "gauntlet" That meant that they had lost three men coming through. "No time for sorrow people" his captain said "we have a job to do, now let's move out."

They moved in silence through the dark alley, weapons trained ahead to fend off whatever horror they might encounter. The sounds of gunfire slowly faded, to be replaced by the sounds of the wind as they traveled further and further from the police barricade. They neared the end of the alley and, stepping through they emerged in an open, empty street area. Nicholas knew that they were only a block away from the bus station, which was there final destination.

As they moved into the street, they caught their first sight of survivors, a group of about eight people was attempting to fend off a small cluster of zombies. Captain Mason's squad went to work, opening up on the zombies with a burst of automatic fire. The creatures were torn apart in the hail of bullets. The freed people ran to the rescue squad, the captain picked out a detachment to escort them to the bus station, and the rest of the squad was off again.

They soon came upon a second group of survivors that the zombies were already beginning to attack. Nicholas picked off the first few with his rifle and, with the help of the other squad members, they were able to rescue five of the seven civilians. Another detachment was picked out to escort the new group and the squad went off in search of other survivors. It went on in this fashion for the next hour, until the squad had rescued every survivor in the area. All in all the count was thirty-three with twelve lost during the rescue attempt. The rescue squad had lost 2 men during the operation and several were wounded. The captain ordered the rest of the squad to head to the bus station to see to the evacuation of the civilians and the wounded.

The team moved through the silent and desolate streets with six survivors in tow. The rest had already been sent ahead to the station. As they came to the end of the street they were on and rounded a corner Nicholas saw that they were in a courtyard of sorts. Cars were parked on either side of the road and he could smell the fumes from an overheated engine. As he looked in the distance, towards a set of dim street lamps, he caught sight of another crowd of undead as they descended on a small group of helpless citizen's.

The captain spoke up "Alright people you know the drill, engage the enemy." At these words the squad immediately ran forward and as they came into range, they opened fire on the zombies. Nicholas targeted on of the attacking creatures and sent a round right through its forehead, the monster moaned and collapsed. He had succeeded in putting down a few more zombies when he heard a screeching noise coming from above them.

He looked up and saw a flock of birds descending from the darkening sky. As Nicholas watched, one of the birds swooped down on one of the officers. "Look out!" Nicholas called, but he was too late. The bird shot from the sky and bit the neck of the officer. The man yelped in pain and grabbed at the creature, tearing it off his neck. The bird tore a hunk of flesh from the officer's throat as it was flung to the ground.

Without his throat, the man was unable to breathe, and he slowly choked to death, vomiting blood until he finally collapsed to the street.

Immediately afterward the rest of the birds swooped down on the squad. They began tearing into the officers as they cawed a bloodcurdling cry. The men looked up and started to fire on the ferocious foul. Nicholas could tell right away that they had no chance against the monster birds, there were just too many of them. The creatures he started to see were of incredible size, over twice the size of a normal bird. Their feathers were falling off en masse and their eyes had that same glazed over look that the rest of the zombies showed. He shouted out to his captain "Sir we need to get out of here, there is no way that we can hold them all off."

"I am inclined to agree" his commander concurred "Alright people we are pulling out, get to any survivors you can and evac. We'll meet at the bus station." Nicholas immediately kicked into action, lowering his head he charged into the flock of birds. He smashed into them, after a few seconds breaking through to the other side.

He rounded up the small group and herded them towards an alley that he saw in the distance. The birds saw what he was trying to do and shot after his group. He could hear them coming towards him, shrieking ferociously. He switched his weapon to full auto and at the last second, when the birds were right on top of them, he dove to the ground ducking into a roll. When he came up the barrel was pointed right at the mass of demon birds. The birds somehow must have realized what was happening because they tried to dive out of the way, but it was too late. Nicholas opened fire and blood spattered all over as the birds were caught in the trap. Bloody feathers slowly floated to the ground as he led his group down the side alley. They headed down the small deserted alley and after a few minutes, when Nicholas was certain that they had lost the birds, he turned around to look for the rest of his squad. He saw nothing and decided to wait. After a few minutes he saw some vague figures in the distance. Slowly, the figures came into focus and Nicholas could see that it was the rest of the team.

He saw his commander in the lead, followed by most of the other officers and a few survivors. He was extremely relieved that most of the squad had made it out of there. "Nice to see you captain" he said as the squad reached his position. "Likewise lieutenant" His commander returned. He quickly filled Nicholas in on the situation. They had just barely made it to the alley in one piece. Two officers and one civilian hadn't been so lucky.

Captain mason addressed the group "We're moving out, we have to get these people to the bus station and out of town safely. Sergeant Reeves you take point, Lieutenant Martin you take the rear." Nicholas immediately moved to the back of the group. "The rest of you, let's move out."

The group headed out, again moving in silence, attempting to prepare themselves for any new nightmare that they might encounter. Nicholas couldn't help but think about all of the people that had already died, and those that were going to die, as a result of whatever had happened in this city. He'd seen the faces, they were human but at the same time they were inhuman.

The eyes said nothing of the life they had lived. Nothing of sunny days spent playing with friends or of those rainy nights with family.They spoke nothing of joys or of sorrows, of hopes for the future, or dreams of the past. No, the eyes spoke only of a deep pain, and of an endless hunger. A hunger that could never be satisfied, a hunger for the flesh of the living. Nicholas shook these thought from his head and tried to focus on the present "C'mon Nick, don't do this you can't think about that right now that's what causes people to lose it." He wasn't going to lose it, too many people were counting on him. He moved ahead with new confidence, he was going to make it out of here.

They made it the rest of the way to the bus station without incident and soon they rendezvoused with the rest of the rescue squad. Captain mason immediately ordered the squad to see to the evacuation of the civilians. There were fifty survivors altogether, too many for the small bus they had located, so it was decided that they would draw lots. The thirty "winners" would be loaded on the bus and sent out of town, though Nicholas knew that they wouldn't actually be taken anywhere, the risk of spreading the possible contagion was just too great.

They would be held at a "safe" location on the outskirts of town, until a team of scientists could determine if they were contaminated with the "virus." He didn't want to even think of what might happen to them if it was discovered that they were infected. "You know exactly what will become of them if that happens don't you Nick. They'll be left inside that "safe" house until one by one they turn, and devour each other. A horrible death to be sure." As for the other not so "lucky" survivors. They would have to wait until the bus came back to pick them up. "IF it came back" Nicholas thought to himself "if the driver even has the guts to come back here to see if anyone is alive." That would be several hours from now, no telling what could happen in that time.

"Anyone left here will probably be slaughtered. The small force left behind wouldn't be able to protect them for long." Once again Nicholas shook the thoughts from his head and got to work helping with the loading of the bus. After a few minutes they had the bus loaded up and ready to go. Nicholas could see the looks of happiness and exhuberation on the faces of those seated on the bus, in stark contrast to the expressions of horror and doom on the faces of those left behind. This didn't seem humane, to decide peoples fate by the roll of the dice.

Normally such a thing wouldn't happen, but this situation was far from normal, and it was better that at least someone survived this horror. Nicholas finished what he was doing and decided to go see the captain. "I have to talk to him about what we are going to do about these other people… and how we are going to survive until help arrives."

Nicholas searched for his commander among the chaos of the evacuation effort. He finally spotted him next to a pair of fuel tanks. He began to walk towards him, "Captain" he began "I need to talk to you about---" the rest of his sentence was abruptly cut off as the sounds of automatic fire ripped through the air.

He looked to where it was coming from and saw a group of officers who were being pursued by hideous monster like things.

He watched in horror as one of the creatures caught up to one of the fleeing officers and ripped him in two with its powerful arms.

The remaining officers quickened their pace to escape from the creatures as the team at the bust station began to give covering fire.

"Get that bus out of here NOW!" his commander barked. A moment later, the bus's engine started and it began to pull away from the station. Nicholas let out a sigh of relief as the bus pulled clear of the station. He trained his rifle on the oncoming creatures and let loose with a burst of automatic fire. The blast caught the monster in the chest and succeeded in slowing him down. Nicholas saw the officers were beginning to break away from their pursuers.

He turned his attention back to the creatures and was about to open fire again when he saw something that made him shiver.

The lead creature, apparently unwilling to let its prey escape let loose a thunderous roar and leapt twenty feet forward into the fleeing men. The creature stabbed out with its claws and grabbed one of the men by his back. The man screamed in agony as the claws tore through flesh and cartilage. On reflex, the corpse squeezed the trigger to his rifle and the ground in front of Nicholas was pelted by fire.

"Oh shit" Nicholas exclaimed as he saw the bullets land closer and closer to the fuel tanks. "EVERYBODY RUN!" Nicholas shouted as he took off away from the tanks at full speed. He knew very well that if those bullets hit the tanks, the resulting explosion would take out a city block. He forced his legs to pump faster and faster as he tried to escape the blast radius.

There was the unmistakable sound of bullets bouncing off hollow metal, followed split second later by an earth-shattering BOOM! 

Nicholas was picked up and hurled ten feet in the air. He crashed into a pile of garbage and the world went dark.

"When I woke up, I found that everyone else had been killed in the explosion or from the zombie attacks. I managed to make it to the police station and tried to enlist the chief's help in searching for other survivors. He was less than cooperative, so I set out on my own. I eventually located a highschool that was being used as a sanctuary for town survivors. With the help of some fellow officers and some war veterans I was able to evacuate the survivors on foot and escape the town before it was vaporized in the air strike." 

"Bloody hell!" the Australian remarked, "That's some story mate"

Nicholas merely nodded sadly. There was silence

After a minute, Chris broke the silence, "Alright, now that introductions are out of the way, let's get down to business. We received reports a month ago that Umbrella was getting ready to open a new facility in Sunnydale. Now to the public, this facility will be just another pharmaceutical testing and development lab. The complex is also supposed to contain offices for the higher ups, in other words, it's the new headquarters for Umbrella in this country. Unfortunately, it goes much deeper then simple medical chemicals. Umbrella is building a secret lab facility with the walls as well as below the ground."

He removed several packets from a briefcase and passed them around, "These are reconnaissance photos that were taken by one of our operatives. They show that Umbrella is building holding facilities in the sublevels. There is also a troop garrison. If every one will turn to page 11"

Nicholas turned to the page and saw a picture of a scientist holding a canister that read G virus Alpha.

"This" Chris explained, "Is the new fast acting G virus that Umbrella is working on, it more than halves the time between infection and zombification. Umbrella is moving all their research on this virus to the new facility. If that virus is successfully created, then we could be looking at a new age in biological weapons. Umbrella will sell to the highest bidder and countries would be at the mercy of terrorist organizations. But, if we can destroy their research and cripple the facility before they finish, then we will have eliminated the threat of biological terrorism."

He regarded each of them in turn, "This is very important people. We have to succeed. The fate of the world could hang in the balance."

The Ozzy snorted, "God you sound like someone out of a cheesy action story."

Chris smiled, "Good, that's the effect I was going for." He turned serious again, "Okay, here's the plan. We will send a team in to do recon of the facility. We need to determine exactly where the virus is being stored as well as the actual capabilities of the facility itself."

"Who gets the honors of doing this little job?" Peter asked.

"The recon team will consist of myself and Lt. Martin." Chris replied.

"How come you lousy yanks get to have all the fun?" Quan asked in an annoyed tone

"Don't you know?" Nicholas smirked, "It's our national credo."

Quan scoffed, "Bloody wankers."

"Alright everybody" Chris stepped in, " Lets get the vehicles inside the warehouse so we don't attract any unwanted attention then I suggest everyone get some rest get. We have a long day ahead of us.

0230 hrs

Sunnydale Bus Depot

Xander stepped down off the bus and looked at the area around him. He felt as if he should know this place, though he couldn't ever remember having been here.

He had emerged from the woods after several hours of running, confident that no one was following him and surprised that he hadn't even broken a sweat. He stumbled upon a mountain road and walked along it until he reached a truck stop. He learned that he was in Montana in the Black Hills. He had 'appropriated' a vehicle and had driven until he ran out of gas. He felt like he was being drawn to this Sunnydale place that kept appearing in his mind. He knew he had to get there, so he walked until he found a bus station. Many hours later, here he was.

The air here seemed so familiar, like he had been breathing it all his life. As he looked up at the night sky, he got a sense of dejavu, as though he had looked up from this same spot before.

He began walking into town, to find a motel to stay for the night. He stepped onto Main Street and was hit by a flash of memories.

He and two girls, one red head and one blonde, walking down the street to The Espresso Pump. Cruising down the street at night, looking for some fun. Heading to the bronze. Stumbling down the street, drunk off his ass. Talking with some weird guy with spiked hair…deadboy?

Just as he felt like he was beginning to remember, the memories began to slowly fade until they ceased all together. He shook his head to clear it, and began walking again.

He had the strangest sensation of familiarity, like he wasn't a visitor but a man coming home. He looked at the shops around him and knew that he had been in most of them, which scared him greatly. If he had been here before then why did he not remember it?

After a few minutes of walking he saw a cemetery and was inexplicably drawn to it. The gate was locked so he hopped the fence, amazed at how easily he cleared the eight-foot gate, Something is definitely wrong here. What the hell did those bastards do to me? 

He chose a path and started walking through the all too familiar graveyard. It was strange but he knew he had been here before, many times. He seemed to recall long nights spent here with that blonde and red head, sitting on tombstones waiting around for…for…what the hell WERE they waiting for?

He started up a small hill and had the strange sense that he had climbed this hill many times.

He paused as he reached the top, there was a single tombstone. A bit of overgrowth had obscured part of the name, but he could make out the first part. It said "Jesse."

As soon as he saw the name, he was assaulted by more memories.There were images of him and a dark haired kid and the red head, playing in a sandbox, Him and the dark haired boy walking down a hallway, laughing. The boy playing a prank on their teacher. Being dragged away by strange creatures, glistening fangs… driving a stake through the boy's heart.

The memories became too much for him to handle and he collapsed to the ground, clutching his head in pain.

"Are you alright Alex?" a voice reached him through the waves of agony, "You seem a bit upset."

The pain lessened and after a few seconds Alex rose to his feet, "He spotted the owner of the voice, a blonde man dressed in dark blue combat fatigues with sunglasses hiding his eyes. Sunglasses? Who the hell wears sunglasses at this time in the morning? 

"Who the hell are you?" Xander asked in part annoyance and part curiosity, he felt like he knew this man.

The man figure smiled at him, "I am someone who wants to help you Alex. You might say we're old friends."

A flash of intuition hit Xander and he returned the smile with a mock version of his own.

A single word escaped his lips, "Wesker."

End Part 6

Next part, Wesker confronts Xander in the graveyard, can you say fight? However, it night not turn out the way you expected. Buffy and Willow confer with Giles over this latest threat, and the S.T.A.R.S. team infiltrates the new Umbrella facility in search of the new virus, but they have a run in with Umbrella's newest employee. Any guesses as to whom it is, HMM? See you next week. If my ideas are getting old or fragmented, then please let me know so I can change them.


	7. Resident evil 7

Resident Evil: The Sunnydale conspiracy

Resident Evil: The Sunnydale conspiracy

Author: Socrates

Rating: R for violence 

Disclaimer: Joss Whedon and mutant enemy own Buffy. Capcom owns Resident evil. Wildstorm owns some of the characters in this story.

Distribution: Take it

Spoilers: General

Summary: See previous parts

Category: Story/Action/horror/drama

Authors notes: Yes I am well aware that it has been a long time since I posted a part. Real life got in my way. I plan on trying to post a new part every few weeks. Feedback would definitely help to speed up the creative process.

A cemetery in Sunnydale

January, 29, 2001 0300 Zulu

The wind had begun to pick up, scattering leaves across the tombs as the two men eyed each other, each trying to determine the others motives, the ancient ritual of subterfuge and betrayal being played out against the backdrop of death. Neither man made any attempt to move, muscles tensed, ready for an attack at any moment. Xander stared at Wesker and Wesker stared right back, trying to peer into the others soul and discern their intentions.

At length, Alex spoke, 'What do you want Wesker?" he asked coldly as he fell into a defensive stance.

The man in sunglasses merely smiled coolly at him as he stepped forward. "I want many things Alex, but right now I merely wish to help you."

"Stay back!" Alex warned as he moved away from Wesker. He didn't know why but something made him not trust the man. There was something about his eyes. A deep, animal glow to them that Alex could somehow see, right through his sunglasses.

"Alex, you are not well. I only wish to help you."

"I don't need your help." Alex countered, still confused. The entire situation was almost overwhelming.how the hell did I know his name?

Seeing the confusion in the young mans eyes, Wesker decided to push his advantage "Oh but you do! You see, you were in an accident that occurred at one of our facilities."

"Our?" Alex questioned, his curiosity getting the better of him."

"Umbrella incorporated Alex. You and I both work for them."

"I remember an Umbrella, but I don't recall ever working for them."

Wesker nodded shortly." That is because of the accident. You took a nasty blow to the head. You are suffering from amnesia."

"I don't believe you!" Alex shouted as he felt an intense pain rip through his skull.

  
"I'm here to help you Alex. I am your friend." That cold smile again.

"You're lying!" Alex shouted as he rushed at Wesker, "LEAVE ME ALONE!" he screamed as he swung his fist in a vicious blow.

The blonde merely smiled and sidestepped the blow, which was quite incredible because the strike was almost faster than the eye could follow. Moving just as fast, he brought his foot up in a sweeping kick that took Alex full in the face.

The force of the blow spun Alex around and hurled him through the air. He managed to land gracefully and blocked a follow up attack that Wesker had launched.

Alex gripped his opponent's wrist and tossed him over his shoulder, shooting his foot out as Wesker soared overhead. The impact flung Wesker into the walls of a nearby crypt, shattering the ancient stone.

"Starting to believe me now?" Wesker queried him as he got back up.

"I'm starting to believe that you're a freak!" Xander responded.

Wesker rolled to his feet and launched into a flurry of attacks that Alex barely managed to dodge. The young man ran and jumped onto the side of the crypt, using his momentum to defy gravity, he ran along the edge and leaped off to deliver a staggering drop kick to Wesker.

Wesker retaliated with a crescent kick that knocked Alex back against the crypt. He took this moment to examine the situation and was surprised to find that he hadn't even broken a sweat.

Wesker saw the puzzled expression on the young mans face and knew he had found his opening. "You see Alex. We have just engaged in a fight that most humans couldn't even follow much less duplicate. Do you believe me now?"

I…I DON''T KNOW!"

The memories once again assaulted him and forced him to his knees. He couldn't make out anything in particular, but he kept getting these strange feelings. Glimpses of a life that was not his yet at the same time was. He didn't know where these memories came from, but he had a pretty good idea where he could find out. After a moment, the pain ceased and the memories faded. He slowly stood to his feet.

Alex eyed Wesker for a moment before a smile crossed his face, finally replying, "You've got my attention."

The man in sunglasses smiled that wicked smile of his. "Good! Now let me tell you a story."

The magic box

0310 Zulu

Buffy and Willow stepped out of the dark night and through the doors to the shop, slowing down as they entered the front part of the store.

"Hey G-man, you here?" Buffy called out as she made her way to the back. The lights were on but no one seemed to be there. Buffy entered the back door and peered into the training room. The equipment was set out neatly and looked as though it hadn't been used in some while, which it hadn't.I can hardly wait to start training again "Giles where are you?"

She heard a startled grunt followed by the sound of books falling and a curse. A moment later, Giles head peered over a stack of books from the bookcase above them. The watcher had a an exasperated look on his face.

"Really Buffy, I would appreciate it if you could conduct yourself in a more civilized manner instead of running around in the middle of the night, shouting at the top of your lungs and waking the dead."

"Buffy was unrepentant, "Is that a joke G-man."

Giles scoffed at her, "How many time do I have to tell you not to call me that?" He sighed as he watched her. Ever since Xander had disappeared she had taken on some of the young man's personality. Giles suspected that it was her way of coping with the loss. And while he didn't agree with her methods, they seemed to be working for her. Sometimes however, having a female Xander around could be quite trying.

"I know Giles." Buffy dismissed him quickly. "Anyway there's something we need to tell you."

Giles nodded. "I too have urgent news." The watcher paused for a moment, as if considering something. "From Angel."

Buffy stiffened as she heard her ex-lovers name. Giles started telling her about the phone call but Buffy didn't hear him as he mind drifted back several years. To just after Xander had left.

Sunnydale high library, Sunnydale Ca

March, 14, 1999 0800 Zulu

Buffy sat at the table along with Giles, Willow and Oz as they discussed the situation with Xander. Buffy had recently finished recounting her encounter with Xander and everyone was shocked to say the least. Buffy felt tears start to prick her eyes as she thought of what Xander had done. 

He hit me! That single image kept replaying over and over in her mind. The cold look in his eyes as he pulled back and slugged her. The feel of his fist against her soft flesh. The strange expression on his face as he stood over her. Xander hit me! That thought shook her to the core. 

She had her arms wrapped tightly around her and was rocking back and forth in the way she always did when she was too shocked to deal with the situation.

"I must concur with Buffy." Giles began after Buffy had finished her story. "This is an alarming turn of events. We must determine what could have made Xander turn into the bitter man that we have seen as of late."

Willow decided to speak up, "Maybe it has to do with the way we've been treating him?"

The others looked at her with confusion plainly written on their faces.

It is a strange thing when people do not want to admit the truth. They come up with a way to block it out, denying what is so obvious. Eventually they can't even see what is right in front of them.

"I mean," Willow tried to explain, "The way we have been keeping him out of the slaying."

More confused looks.

Buffy managed to scoff through her tears, "Why would that matter. He has to know that it is for his own good. I can't do my job if I constantly have to be looking out for him. He has to understand that."

Giles shook his head, "I'm afraid I must agree with Willow. Xander has been feeling a bit left out in the last few days. Perhaps we should reevaluate our decision of leaving him out of things. The lad has helped in the past."

"No Giles!" Buffy nearly shouted. "Xander can't be in the middle of things. If anything ever happened to him I'd…" She trailed off, unsure as to what she would do. She only knew that she didn't want to think of what would happen in those circumstances. Her arms wrapped more tightly around her self and she drew in shaky breaths.

Willow noticed her friend's behavior, "Buffy?" she questioned, "Do you have feelings for Xander?"

For the first time in the many that she had been asked that question, Buffy actually paused to consider her answer. "I…I don't know." She said after a few moments, "I'm not sure how I feel about Xander. I just know that I can't lose him. I won't let anything happen to him."

Willow eyed her friend curiously for a moment before she seemed to have found her own answer to her question and nodded.

Silence rained for the next few minutes, broken only by the sound of approaching footsteps. Buffy's enhanced hearing picked up the faint sound and she quickly leapt to her feat.

A moment later a spiky head appeared over some bookshelves. "Buffy!" The familiar voice rang out

"Angel!" Buffy said as she ran up the steps and threw herself into his arms. "Oh Angel! It's so terrible! Xander is acting really weird and he hit me and-"

Angel quickly cut her off, "He hit you?" he asked through clenched teeth. His hands tightening into knuckles as he struggled to suppress the demon.

Buffy sniffled and nodded, still clinging onto him tightly, "We think there is something wrong with him but we don't know what. I'm really scared."

Angel stared down at the slayer. Something was wrong alright. He had never seen her act like this.The Harris kid has some kind of effect on her that even I can't hope to achieve. Angel had never like Xander given all that had passed between them, and now he found himself genuinely hating the boy.

"Where is he?" Angel questioned in anger. He would not let Xander get away with hitting Buffy, no matter what had happened to him.

Buffy caught onto his plan from the murderous glint in his eye. "We don't know. He didn't showed up at school today. We're all really worried about him. She looked Angel right in the eye and added, "and you are not going to touch him."

She stared at him a moment longer and saw something else in his eyes, You've seen him, haven't you?" She ripped herself from his embrace and glared at him, "When, when did you see him?"

For the first time in a long time Angel felt true fear as he stared into his girlfriends eyes. She looks ready to kill me! He thought in sadness, as he finally realized, She loves him 

"Angel!" Buffy warned as she advanced on him. Everyone watched on in confusion. No one recognized the slayer who stood before them, ready to attack the love of her life.

"Okay, okay! I did see him last night. I was out patrolling and I ran into him as he was leaving Willy's. He was drunk off his ass. I tried to reason with him but he wouldn't listen. He cussed you all out and stumbled off. I haven't seen him since."

"Why didn't you come to me earlier?" Buffy demanded

Angel watched sadly as the love of his life slowly ripped him from her heart. "I tried but the sun was coming up and I didn't have enough time to reach you!"

"Why you overgrown hair gel dispensary." Buffy growled as she advanced on him.

"Buffy!" Giles cut in before she could cause any bodily harm to her ex-boyfriend. "There's no need for violence. You must calm down."

The slayer glared at her watcher for a minute before reluctantly nodding. She turned to Angel with a somewhat less fierce look on her face.

"I want to know everything."

The vampire sighed sadly and began his tale.

"Buffy…Buffy are you listening?" The watchers sharp voice brought the slayer back to the present.

"W-what?" she asked in a daze

Giles huffed in frustration. "Buffy, I realize the situation you are in, but you really must concentrate. We have urgent matters to discuss that require your undivided attention." 

Running a hand through her hair, Buffy sighed. "I'm sorry Giles. I was just thinking about something, but I'm back now." She straightened up, then continued more quietly. "What did Angel want?"

Giles stared at the slayer for several seconds, finally convinced, he continued. "Angel says that he overheard some thugs talking about the Umbrella Corporation and their plans to build some sort of lab in Sunnydale."

The blonde nodded. "Yeah, I know about that. It was in the local news. Not exactly top secret G-man."

The watcher decided to ignore the hated nickname. "Yes, but the news didn't mention anything about illegal experiments did they?"

"That sounds like a job for Sunnydale's finest, not slay girl."

"Yeah!" Willow stated as she had finally decided to join them, "Buffy is supposed to deal with evil demony type stuff. Not medical crimes."

"You are quite correct. However, Angel has reason to believe that Umbrella is conducting experiments using demon subjects. He says that they are trying to create some kind of super soldier."

"Can't anyone ever just open a normal lab in this town." The slayer complained as she fell back into a chair.

"She's got a point." Willow agreed as she sat down next to her. "People do seem to have a habit of seeking out the creepy things."

"I suppose your right, but this is a very serious situation. Umbrella makes the initiative look like a bunch of weekend warriors. The Corporation is responsible for the destruction of an entire city as well as the death of over one hundred thousand. They have highly trained operatives working for them, and a virtually limitless supply of funds."

Everyone sat in silence for a few minutes as the girls took this in. Finally, the slayer spoke up. "So…what do we do?"

Giles took off his glasses and began to clean them, which was his way of telling everyone that he was thinking and not to bother him. At length, he placed the glasses back on and turned to face Buffy. "I think that you should conduct some reconnaissance at their new facility. Find up what we are up against. Then, if we need to, we can call in Angel and the others to help."

"I don't want his help." Buffy snapped.

The Englishman sighed sadly. He had anticipated this reaction. Buffy and Angel had not been on good terms since Xander had left.

"Buffy, I understand your reluctance, but we may have no choice. You can't take Umbrella on by yourself."

"Watch me!"

Giles leaned over and gripped the young girl firmly by her shoulders. "Buffy listen to me." He barked in a tone that told her not to speak. "I realize the situation is difficult for you, but you may have to set aside your feelings for the greater good. We may need Angels help, and if we do we will take it."

After a few seconds of glaring, Buffy nodded and lowered her head. "I understand." She said in a tiny voice.

Giles softened and pulled the girl into his arms. He heard the sounds of quiet sobbing as the blonde gave herself over to her grief.

"I'm sorry Buffy." He soothed her, "I really am. I know how hard things have been for you since…" he trailed off, unable to say Xander's name, "but things will improve. I promise you."

Buffy sniffled and nodded, her head still resting against his shoulder. Willow leaned over and placed her hand on the slayers back, offering her support.

"When will they get better?" Buffy finally asked in that same small voice.

"I don't know." The watcher answered honestly.

Umbrella headquarters, somewhere in Europe

Richard Chamberlain sat at his desk, staring out at the night sky from his office window. He had just finished reading the latest report on Umbrellas new facility in Sunnydale. They were ahead of schedule and would be ready to open within the week. Everything was coming together just as he had anticipated. Soon the new batch of virus would be ready. Then the plan could commence.

He huffed in anger, thinking about the setbacks caused by the rogue S.T.A.R.S. operatives Chris Redfield and his band of misfits had prevented his teams from collecting the necessary data from the mansion.

A subsequent attempt had been launched to retrieve samples from the underground lab in the city, this too had been inadvertently foiled by Redfields sister and a rookie cop from the R.P.D. Leon Kennedy. 

An entire island had been destroyed, thanks to the efforts of Claire Redfield, and Alfred Ashford, the head of Umbrella had been killed when their arctic base had been wiped out. With all of these incidents, it was a wonder there was still an Umbrella at all.

Most had been fairly distressed by all of the chaos as of late. Richard however was actually, secretly thrilled at the state of unrest. Alfred's untimely demise had eliminated any blood claim to Umbrella's rule. 

The company now rested on the shoulders of the head of the council. Patrick Tyler was a wise enough man. However, he wouldn't be able to handle the stress of the situation. Richard would see to that. When Patrick was ousted for failing to deal with the situation, Richard would be next in line.

He smiled evilly as his hands gripped the armrests of his chair. Umbrella would be his. Then he would see to it that those meddlesome S.T.A.R.S. brats were dealt with.

His dark thoughts were interrupted by the shrill sound of the phone ringing. He snatched the phone in irritation. "What is it?" he snapped.

(I thought you would be happy to hear from me.)The voice said in mock sadness.

Richard brightened immediately, "Wesker, it took you long enough. How goes the situation, is he-" 

(He is under control.) Wesker reassured him. (There will be no trouble.)

"See that there isn't"

(We will speak again) Wesker responded before Richard heard the dial tone. He slammed the phone down in annoyance. That pipsqueak had absolutely no respect for his superiors. If I didn't need him for my plans so much, I would have him eliminated

"Ah well!" he sighed, reaching into his desk drawer and removing a box of Cuban cigars. He was about to light one when the door to his office swung open and a nervous looking office worker stepped in.

"What now?" Richard barked in a threatening manner. 

"T-there ready f-for you sir." The messenger squeaked

"Very well then." Richard dropped the Cuban back into the box and rose to his feet. He gestured to the cowering young man. "Lead on!"

As he followed the man out of his office, Richard smiled evilly. Soon everything would be his. It was just a matter of time.

End part 7

Feedback helps me write much faster!

Authors endnotes: If any of you feel that the buffy characters were not very accurately portrayed, then I would have to agree with you. For the purposes of maintaining that I am not a talentless hack, I am arguing that the circumstances set upon them in the story have invoked life-altering changes in them. If any one has any tips for making them more believable, then please contact me off list. I will take any help I can get. In case I am just being paranoid, as I have a habit of doing, please ignore the preceding.

If you are wondering why I left out the exact details of Buffy and the gang finding out about Xander's heroic acts, it is because I have never seen it portrayed properly. There is only one person who could get it right and he has chosen to avoid it so far. I feel that it is not so much important how they find out, as it is that they do find out.

Next time, the S..T.A.R.S. team infiltrates the facility in search of evidence, but they find more then they bargained for when they run into the slayer, who is also doing reconnaissance. Tensions mount as they run into Umbrellas newest soldier (as if you don't know who that is) All this, plus a spunky girl that we all like to call faith. Seeya in a few!

"Water poses no challenge for payday man!"

Xander- "Crush" 


	8. Resident evil 8A

Resident Evil: The Sunnydale conspiracy

Author: Socrates

Rating: A heavy R for violence and some language

Disclaimer: You all know the drill so don't expect me to repeat it.

Distribution: Someone wants my story? Oh by all means. Just tell me where its going or I will hunt you down.

Spoilers: General

Summary: Basically, Xander runs away from Sunnydale and joins a paramilitary organization called S.T.A.R.S. which is bent on destroying the evil pharmaceutical company: Umbrella Inc.

Category: Story/Action/Horror/Drama/Romance

Authors notes: Hey! Its me again. I bet you thought that I forgot about this huh. I didn't but I haven't been in a good mood for awhile and so I lost me writers mood. I might add that feedback does greatly help to improve my mood.

Author's second note: This will be a B/X story in the end. I am aware that many out there are B/S fans right now and that's fine, but I am not. If you outright hate B/X then this story ain't for you. I don't write romance though so B/X won't be the main point of the story.

Part 8A

Umbrella's new headquarters

The outskirts of Sunnydale Ca

January, 30, 2001 0930 Zulu

The old industrial complex had been built during the 40's for use in the construction of aircraft and other war machines during World War II. After the war, it had served for awhile as a car factory before it had been closed down. Over the years it had fallen into disrepair and the town council had decided to have it demolished.

That was when Umbrella came into the picture.

They had quickly offered to purchase the entire complex and the surrounding land for a generous amount of money. Needless to say, the council had readily agreed.

Not long after that the area had been cordoned off from the public and a massive fence had been built. 

Nothing unusual about that since all large companies had their headquarters on private property.

About 2 months later, a steady stream of construction vehicles and equipment began to makes its way to and from the complex. For the next year and a half, there was constant activity in the area and many citizens wondered what was being built.

No one from the town had gotten a look at it until now.

The massive Umbrella building sat in the middle of what once had been a field. The incredible structure looked every bit like what one would imagine an endlessly wealthy company like Umbrella would have built. Immense concrete spines extended out from the core, which was in a raised position, and continued down ward at an angle while slowly gaining distance from each other. In between each spine was a section of concrete several times as thick as the spine, placed so that it was pie shaped, with the tip pointing right at the core. To simplify the explanation, the building resembled an open umbrella.

The structure itself was several city blocks in diameter. An enormous metallic platform sat at the top and stretched from mid point of one side to the mid point of the one across from it. At either end of the platform, a large helicopter platform/lift was positioned.

At the base of the structure, at certain points, were large metal doors that were used for the loading of cargo. It was at one of these points that Buffy Summers considered making her entry into the facility.

After having easily leapt over the ten foot electrical fence, Buffy used the cover of darkness to make her way towards the facility. Right now, she hid behind a truck as she waited for the opening to make a break for the cargo doors.

Two men stood in front of the cavernous opening and chatted lightly, unaware of the slayer who was quickly warming to the idea of murder. It wouldn't be so bad if I killed them would it? she asked herself. No Buffy, you can't just go around killing people. You're Buffy the Vampire slayer not Buffy the slayer of annoying humans her conscience answered her. Fine, fine. No killing…but maybe I could just injure them a little. They'd survive and it would make me feel a lot be- her private musings were cut short as both of the men finished their conversation and walked back inside as the door were activated.

Buffy watched as both sections of the door, one in the floor and the other in the ceiling, lowered while she waited for the men to get out of hearing range.

C'mon, c'mon. Hurry 

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the two men turned a corner and were out of sight.

Yes!

Buffy jumped to her feet and took off at full speed for the rapidly disappearing opening. As she reached it, the opening had just about closed. Buffy leapt forward and shot through the air like a bullet, her body rigid, narrowly shooting in between the doors before they closed. Once she was through, she executed a single forward roll while in mid air as she untucked her arms from her sides. As expected, the maneuver was successful and she landed in a perfect crouch while making almost no sound at all.

Sometimes I really love being the slayer

She quickly rolled to the side and behind some wooden crates as a guard walked into the room. The guard looked around for a minute, then shrugged and walked off.

That was close

Buffy peered out from behind the crate to make sure the coast was clear. Satisfied that she was safe, she crept from her hiding spot and inched forward toward the doors that would lead her deeper into the facility.

This place is like a fortress. I'm gonna need some kind of disguise if I'm gonna get anywhere.

She made her way quietly to the empty cargo administrators office and ducked through the door. Her eyes scanned the room, lighting up as they fell across what she was after.

Ah ha! Found it!

She walked over to the computer and pulled the disk that Willow had given her out of her pocket. The Wicca had used her extensive knowledge and expertise with operating systems to craft a program that would effectively bypass almost any form of security. Buffy slipped the disc into the reader and typed in the activation password that Willow had given her. A few hums and beeps later, and the selection screen appeared.

Just as I thought. This terminal isn't connected to the mainframe so I can't get access to any detailed info on what they're up to. I need to find a main terminal.

Her fingers flew across the keys, seeking information. Willow had been instructing Buffy on how properly use a computer and the slayer was rather accomplished at it now. It still wasn't her idea of fun, but at least she could get information when she had to.

If I can't access the main database then maybe I can at least get a map of this place so I can find out where the main terminals are located.

A few commands later and the building layout scrolled across the screen.

Maps of the lower levels are restricted. I wonder what they're hiding down there?

She brought up the next series of maps and found what she was looking for. A small smile spread across her face, and widened when something else caught her attention.

The locker room. I can find a lab disguise there, then I won't have to worry about being spotted.

She made a note of the locations, then quickly turned off the computer and left the office. She quietly made her way out into the hall and towards the locker room. Before she got more that fifteen feet down the hall however a voice stopped her in her tracks.

"Just what the hell do you think you're doing here young lady!?"

Busted. Buffy slowly turned around and regarded the middle aged security guard who stood with his hand on his hips, waiting for an explanation. Think Buffy, think!

"Uh, I…work here?" She offered sheepishly.

The guard stared blankly at her for a moment before his expression surprisingly softened and he nodded. "Oh." he said.

Huh? Buffy smiled nervously at him and started to turn around.

"Wait just a minute!"

I knew it couldn't be THAT easy.

Buffy looked at him again.

"Are you sure?"

The question caught Buffy off guard and she stared at him, dumbfounded for a moment. Finally she answered, "Uh huh."

"Alright then." The guard nodded at her once more then walked off.

Buffy just stood there for a minute in shock, "I can't believe that actually worked!" she whispered to herself. Still shaking her head she resumed her walk toward the locker room.

Chris Redfield sat next to Nicholas Martin in the truck, staring impassively at the security guard as he looked at their authorization. Using the talents of the teams resident hacker, they had managed to create a set of fake ID's, as well as authorization that would get them through the main gate and into the facility under the pretense of cargo delivery. The plan was to get in, find the evidence they were looking for, and get out again before anyone knew they were there. That was the plan, but both Chris and Nick new how often well laid plans went to shit.

After a few minutes of intense scrutinization, the guard looked up and nodded, "These seem to be in order. Sorry for the wait."

Chris let a smile play over his face, "That's alright. You can't be too careful these days."

The guard nodded once more and then turned to his partner, "Open the gate." The other guard in the booth flicked a switch on his control panel and the steel fence opened up, allowing the truck access.

Chris waved casually to the guard as he pulled the truck through the opening and into the facility parking, aiming for an uninhabited cargo loading dock..

"That was easy enough." Nick remarked as he pulled his Glock pistol from his jacket and snapped a clip in place.

"The easy part is always getting in. The trouble will come when we try to get out." Chris turned to look at Martin, "This is not an assault so don't go getting trigger happy."

The other man dismissed him with a wave of his hand. "I know the drill pops. I ain't planning on starting a war…yet." he added as he racked the slide before replacing the gun in its shoulder holster. 

Chris pulled the truck into the dock and killed the ignition before he retrieved his own firearm and loaded it. Both weapons were made of high tech composite plastics and the ammo was surrounded by a thin layer of dry ice that would mask its signature and make it undetectable by metal scanners. He cocked his Berretta and replaced it inside his coat before turning to his partner.

"Remember, we're here to look for evidence. Not to start a fight, so don't use you gun unless absolutely necessary."

Nick rolled his eyes at him as he opened the door and got out, "Yes dad." Both men made their way toward the entrance and started to go their separate ways.

Nick stopped Chris before he could walk away, "Be careful."

Chris gave him a little smile, "Don't worry about me. You just find their lab facility and get the evidence we need. I'll retrieve the files from the computer core. Then we rendezvous at the extraction point"

Nick nodded before he hurried off in the direction of the labs. Chris however, took a moment to admire the interior of the facility. It resembled the mansion lab except that it was more futuristic looking. Spotless white hallways stretched out before him in several different directions. The ceiling was easily fifteen feet high and was dotted with little circular objects that signaled security cameras. At certain spots along the wall, scanners were placed to prevent the unauthorized presence of weapons.

Classy set up. Makes the mansion facility look like a dime store operation. 

Taking a look around to make sure no one was coming, Chris pulled a small map of the facility from his pocket and quickly scanned it.

I need to go here he tapped his finger on the outline of the main terminal. He rolled the map back up, replaced it in his pocket, and started for his destination.

I hope Nick's doing alright

Nick was in fact, at the moment making his way toward the lift that would take him to the facilities lower level, specifically, the labs. He had encountered numerous people on his way, but so far, none of them had acted the least bit suspicious of him.

Why should they? he mused to himself. Its not like they would recognize me. I mean, I only survived a town full of hideous freaks they created, not to mention destroyed on of their holding facilities and a few dozen of their mutant wannabes, not to mention single handedly eliminating one of their clean up squads. That wouldn't be enough to earn me a footnote in one of their precious operations reports. Not even a simple 'Warning: May be slightly dangerous due to his tendency to bust the fuck out of Umbrella soldiers and scientists. Exercise mild caution unless you want you brains blown all over the fucking wall. No, even that little would be too much to ask. He thought bitterly. Its not like I'm looking for an APB or anything, but it would be nice to get some recognition.

"Hey! Your Nicholas Martin of S.T.A.R.S.!"

Nick spun around and stared at the man who had made the declaration. The young man stared nervously at him, looking like he was about to shit his pants.

Nick approached the man and grabbed him by his shoulders, "You know of me?"

The pathetic man nodded nervously, seeming unsure of what was going on.

"Yes!" Nick exclaimed in triumph raising his hands to the ceiling and shaking his fists. He began to do a little dance in the hallway, which was deserted except for him and the man. "Someone knows me! Take that everybody!" 

He turned back to the man, "By the way, you've got something on your face."

The guy looked at him in confusion, "Huh? Where."

Like lightning, Nick's hand shot forward, palm out and struck the man right in the nose, shoving the bone into his brain and killing him instantly. The guy dropped lifelessly to the floor with a surprised expression still on his face.

"Never mind. I got it." Nick remarked with a small grin as he knelt down and grabbed the mans hands. He looked around and located a utility closet nearby.

Thankfully this area of the building was void of cameras because the slight radiation from the lab decontamination system interfered with the cameras circuitry. The radiation wasn't enough to be harmful to humans though so Nick was safe.

The S.T.A.R.S. officer quickly dragged the fresh corpse toward the closet, feeling much better about the situation than he had a few minutes ago.

"Thanks sparky!" he addressed the corpse.

The corpse was unresponsive.

"Everybody's a comedian."

Main street

Same time

The bus pulled to a stop next to the curb and a myriad of people began to file out. The last person off the bus was a short dark haired woman with an air of danger about her. She stepped onto the curb and turned to look around as the bus pulled away.

Been awhile.

Her eyes scanned over the familiar territory, as she started walking towards the magic box.

I see things haven't changed much since I was last here. Good to know

She had just recently been released from the prison which she was being held in London. She struck a deal with the Watchers council, providing them with information on the location of certain underworld individuals in exchange for a full pardon. She had spent enough time behind bars. She needed to be free.

Her eyes lit up as she thought of all the fun that would be had once she reunited with the old gang. She hadn't ever missed somebody before but she could say that she missed these people, especially…

Don't even go there! He's gone and he ain't coming back

She missed him most of all. Not like a lover but like a friend. They had so much in common she had learned after he left, His home life sucked just like hers. His parents beat her just like his. He thought he was worthless. At one time she had believed herself worthless too. She was glad that the others had helped her out of that funk, but was angry at herself and them for never having done the same with him.

He deserved better then the shit we put him through.

She had been rather bitter after he left, blaming everyone and everything, including herself. She had used him just like she had all the other men in her life. The thing was, he wasn't like any of the other men she had been with. He actually cared about her and had been very gentle. Not that that mattered because she has been rough. Still, it was some of the best sex she had ever had.

After awhile, she managed to get past her funk and forgive herself and the others. Everything had been fine until the watchers had sent a team to keep the slayers in line. The group attacked and she had no choice. She had killed one of the Watchers in self defense. The others had captured her and taken her back to England where she had been imprisoned for nearly a year.

Now she was back though and the goof time would roll.

"You just can't keep a good slayer down." Faith remarked to herself as she walked in the front door of the Magic shop.

End part 8A

Authors end notes: Yeah, I know I promised more in this part but I'm growing tired of writing and the quality was starting to fade. Rest assured I will get to the good stuff in the next part. Hopefully it won't be too long before I post it.


	9. Chapter 8b

Resident Evil: The Sunnydale conspiracy  
  
Author: Vampyr64  
  
Feedback: I would appreciate it  
  
Rating: A heavy R for extreme violence and some language  
  
Distribution: Want, take, have  
  
Category: Story/Angst/Horror/Adventure/Romance  
  
Disclaimer: Joss and mutant enemy own Buffy. Capcom owns Resident Evil. I own the original characters.  
  
Spoilers: General for season 3 - 5  
  
Summary: Xander leaves town to join the S.T.A.R.S.  
  
Part 8A  
  
Information scrolled across the large screen as Chris Redfield's fingers danced over the keys. Platoon detachment orders, equipment requisition, fund allocations, everything needed to build one hell of a facility.  
  
Chris sat at a large terminal in the bottom corner of the main computer room in the Umbrella facility. He had found the room after searching extensively and finally using his charms on a female scientist, who he had also convinced to give up her security card, just for a second of course. But that was long enough for the miniature device concealed in his palm to do a scan of the circuitry. The device had duplicated the exact code necessary for gaining access to the core and he'd used a blank card to put the code on.  
  
Now here he was, looking up at a massive holographic screen, searching for any evidence on Umbrellas latest plan for wreaking havoc.  
  
"I love my job." he whispered sarcastically to himself.  
  
To say that the search was difficult would have been an understatement. Umbrella may have been evil but they were in no way stupid. The key files has double and sometimes triple redundant lockouts, the logarithmic equations sped by so fast he didn't know where to begin. It was clear that he wasn't going to find what he was looking for, at least not using the front entrance, so he decided to try a shortcut.  
  
Corporations, even the most secretive of them, had junk files: Those files that, while not containing critical data, were still necessary for the running of business. Most of these files were in no way linked to the main core, most of them being routed through secondary terminals, but some of them had to pass through the main core, where relevant information was appended to the file. Someone with the necessary knowledge could send a request though to a junk file, then piggyback along the search program, right into the main network.  
  
It was tricky, no question, and Chris's expertise wasn't really in computers. But Jill had taught him a few things, and he was pretty sure he could get the job done. He wouldn't be able to access high level files, but some of the less classified stuff he should be able to reach. It should be enough to get at least a basic idea on what Umbrella was up to.  
  
So intent was Chris on his work that he didn't hear the door to the lab swish open, didn't hear the tiny footsteps as they descended to his level. It was only when a girls voice reached his ears that he knew he had company.  
  
"You really should pay more attention ya know."  
  
Chris quickly spun around in his chair, his hand reaching for his Berreta, bringing it to bear. He squinted his eyes in the darkness to get a look at her. She was young, perhaps 19 or 20, with soft blonde hair, a little shorter then average for a woman, of dainty build, but with an edge to her eyes and in her stance that belied experience.  
  
Chris found himself at a loss for words at first, he wouldn't have expected a girl to be confronting him, especially not as scientist, which was evidenced by the lab coat she wore, though it did hang a little loosely on her. Through the haze of questions permeating his mind, one stood out.  
  
"Did anyone ever tell you that you look like Sarah Michelle Gellar?"  
  
The young woman was clearly not prepared for his response, as she kinda just stood there, mouth hanging open. After a moment, she seemed to compose herself. She eyed him curiously for a moment, before replying "Has anyone ever told you that you look like David Boreanaz?"  
  
"Who's he?"  
  
She just stared at him again. "Never mind, cause you really don't anyways."  
  
"Good, I only like to look like me."  
  
They stared at each other a little more, both unsure of what to say. Finally, Chris decided to speak. "So, are you going to turn me in?"  
  
"Why would I do that?"  
  
"Might have a little something to do with my breaking and entering, stealing files. Stuff like that."  
  
She nodded at him. "Yeah, but I'd have to turn myself in too."  
  
Chris looked at her in surprise. "So, you're trying to take down Umbrella too huh?"  
  
"Not really, at least not yet. I just want to know what they are up to."  
  
"You and me both" Chris nodded before he turned back to the console. Keying in the commands that would begin the search protocol.  
  
The girl joined him at the screen, her eyes scanning over the information. "I'm Buffy by the way."  
  
"The slayer huh."  
  
Buffy looked down at him in shock, "How did you know that?"  
  
"I have my ways. I'm Chris." He offered without looking away from the screen.  
  
"So, what are you trying to do?"  
  
"I'm seeing if I can use the backdoor to gain access to the central database, see what Umbrellas planning."  
  
"Why do you want to take them down?"  
  
A dark look came over Chris's features as he paused for a moment. "They're responsible for the deaths of over a million people, including some friends of mine."  
  
You're talking about the disaster at Raccoon city. But I heard that a disease wiped that town out."  
  
"Who do you think released that virus? Not to mention that they nuked the place to destroy the evidence."  
  
"Oh" Was all Buffy could respond, her mind trying to fit itself around the idea that a pharmaceutical company could be responsible for the deaths of that many people. It was just unthinkable, but she had scene what people were capable of, and sometimes their actions could be on par with those of demon kind.  
  
Her deliberations her cut short by a triumphant shout from Chris. "What" She asked.  
  
"I found it." he smiled, his eyes roving over the screen.  
  
Buffy looked up at the file he had accessed. As she read through the data a pit began to form in her stomach, filled with ice. "My god."  
  
Chris nodded in silent agreement. "I have to get this back to my squad." He pulled a data disc from one of his pockets, placing it in the reader. He called up the save option and downloaded the files onto the disc, then stood. "C'mon, lets get out of here before someone catches us."  
  
They quickly made their way up the ramp and back out into the hall. Chris put them on a course straight back to the loading bay. They made it about half way, when the sounds of yelling reached their ears. Buffy turned to Chris. "About getting out of here without being caught? I don't think its gonna happen."  
  
The repeat of weapons fire quickly confirmed her analysis. "C'mon, we're almost there." Chris urged her forward, keeping behind her. He drew his Beretta and loaded a round in the chamber. A few seconds later an alarm began blaring out over the speakers mounted on the ceiling.  
  
They reached the first set massive doors that served as the anteroom to the loading bay. Chris flattened himself against on of the doors. Peering through the porthole.  
  
"Ohh, for the love of....!" he cursed aloud.  
  
"What is it?" Buffy questioned him.  
  
Chris shook his head. "Nothing." He pulled another pistol from one of his pockets, a silver 38 special. "Here" he said, handing it to her. "you may need this."  
  
Buffy shook her head. "I don't like guns."  
  
He stared at her for a few seconds then sighed. "Suit yourself." He braced himself against the door, his hand pushing ever so slightly on the panel next to him. "Let's go" he cried, shoving the swinging hatch open and diving through, Buffy close behind.  
  
As the entered the bay, the sounds of gunfire got even louder, and Buffy soon learned the cause. A man dressed much like Chris, sporting platinum blonde hair and looking strangely familiar, was running through the middle of the bay, hands stretched out to his sides, each holding a gun, spitting fire at the guards who were returning fire back at him.  
  
"Who's that?" Buffy queried in curiosity.  
  
"My partner." Chris responded shortly.  
  
"Interesting choice."  
  
"Tell me about it."  
  
The man ducked behind a nearby crate as the opposing fire became overwhelming. The guards, sensing his defeat, began to close in. With three on the one side and four on the other, things didn't look too good.  
  
"Aren't we going to do something?" Buffy asked him.  
  
Chris thought for a moment. "Yeah." he reluctantly agreed. "I guess we should." He began to rise to his feet so when a dark blue blur shot over the top of the crate, rolling over the lid before dropping to the ground. Nicholas continued the roll as he hit, until he reached a point where both sets of guards became visible.  
  
Buffy watched as the man came out of his roll, guns blazing. The guards didn't even have time to figure out what was going on. It was over quickly.  
  
"No bad kid." Chris remarked, partly impressed and partly annoyed.  
  
The man caught sight of them. "Hey Chris!" He greeted as he made his way over to them. "Who's the girl?"  
  
Chris stared at him, irritated. "Buffy Summers, I would like you to meet Nicholas Martin. Nicholas. This is Buffy."  
  
Nick eyed her curiously. "The slayer huh. I thought you would be taller."  
  
Buffy shook her head in amazement. "Does EVERYONE know that I'm the slayer anymore? And what do you mean I`m not tall?"  
  
"I was just saying."  
  
"We haven't got time for this." Chris brought them back to focus. "This place is about to become crawling with Umbrella soldiers. We have to get out of here."  
  
Nick nodded, turning serious. "I know. The loading hatch has been sealed up. We can't get out that way."  
  
Chris took this info in, shaking his head. "I thought I told you to keep a low profile, no guns blazing."  
  
"I did!" The other man defended. "The other guy started it."  
  
"Uhuh. And just exactly what are you supposed to be an expert in?"  
  
"Infiltration." Nick beamed back.  
  
Buffy stared incredulously. "Infiltration. HE is an expert in infiltration?"  
  
The blond smirked at her. "It's a gift."  
  
"I'll bet."  
  
"Didn't we go over this already?" Chris intervened. "We need to get going NOW."  
  
"Good point boss." Nick quipped as he ejected the spent magazines from his Glock's and snapped in fresh clips.  
  
"I think there's an exit terminal around here somewhere." Chris supplied.  
  
"Lead the way boss."  
  
The three began making there way back through the facility, ducking behind doorways to avoid the search squads. The whole facility was on alert and that meant they had to be extremely cautious, which made progress very slow. Even so, they reached the exit terminal not too much later.  
  
Only to find it crawling with Umbrella soldiers.  
  
"I think we should find another way out." Nick remarked as he dodged enemy fire, slamming the hatch shut and sealing it. "Any ideas?"  
  
"We have to assume that all the other exists are guarded as well, at lest the ones they think we might use." Chris remarked, scratching his chin in thought. There had to be some way out, something they wouldn't expect. That ruled out all the primary exits, most likely the secondary ones too. They didn't have a map of the ventilation system so that was out, which left...... His eyes lit up as a rightful went of in his head. "I've got it."  
  
"Care to share." Buffy replied, her hands on her hips. She really didn't like the way things were going. Being stuck in a mazelike building, with two guys, both handsome but one rather annoying, while they were hunted by an army working for an evil corporation, was not really something she particularly was fond of doing. This situation was weird, even for a slayer.  
  
"We hit the roof access, and the chopper bay."  
  
"Are you nuts!?!" Buffy basically freaked, not liking where this was going one bit.  
  
"No, but I am." Nick supplied helpfully.  
  
"Buffy ignored him. "You want us to steal a chopper and just fly out of here."  
  
"That's the basis of it, yeah."  
  
"Do you even know how to fly a helicopter."  
  
"I was an air force pilot before this, so yeah, I know how to fly a chopper."  
  
Buffy still wasn't liking it, but since she hadn't any better ideas she decided to go along with them.  
  
"Good." Chris said as he pulled out his schematic of the buildings layout. "Okay, there's an elevator to the 8^th floor not too far from here. From there we should be able to gain access to the chopper bay. Then we just fly far enough away that we can land without them finding us."  
  
"Sounds like a plan" Buffy agreed, albeit reluctantly.  
  
"Alright then, lets get moving."  
  
Nick started down the hall ahead of them, taking point. He reached a corner and disappeared around it. Chris held Buffy back and waited for the signal. A few seconds later he got it.  
  
Just not the one he was hoping for.  
  
Nick sped around the corner. He spun and pulled both pistols, emptying a dozen rounds in the direction he came, not missing a beat, he started back towards them. "I highly recommend finding an alternates means of passage!"  
  
"Is is bad?" Chris asked when Nick reached them. "Very" the other man replied. Just then the speakers blared to life with a woman's voice.  
  
"WARNING, A CONTAINMENT LAB HAS BEEN BREACHED. SPECIMENS HAVE ESCAPED AND ARE IN THE FACILITY PROPER. ALL NON-MILITARY PERSONALLY EVACUTE THE BUILDING. WARNING...." The voice repeated the announcement over and over.  
  
"Run!" Nick advised them and they quickly took off, with Chris in the lead and Nick bringing up the rear.  
  
"They didn't." Chris shook his head disbelievingly, looking over at Nick. The other man looked at him solemnly. "They did."  
  
"What?" Buffy questioned, confused, running in the middle. "Who did what?"  
  
"Umbrella." Chris responded after a moment. "They released one of their experiments."  
  
"A few of them actually." Nick amended. "Lickers, and a hunter or two."  
  
"Great."  
  
Buffy looked at both of them in turn. "I take it that's bad?"  
  
"To put it one way, yes."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Chris picked up his speed. "We've gotta get to the roof."  
  
The three hightailed it back down the corridor, and around another corner, just as a reptilian creature shot through door that Nick had come from. It lacked a visible pair of eyes but its enormous brain, on the outside of its skull, suggested it had some kind of sensory perception. A long, razor sharp tongue shot out of its mouth and swayed back and forth, the creature hissing.  
  
Upon hearing that ominous sound, Nick turned to his compatriot. "We've got company Chris."  
  
"I hear it."  
  
Buffy risked a glance behind them. "Another one of those things huh."  
  
Nick looked over at her. "You're seen a Licker before?"  
  
"We've met."  
  
Nick could see that the creature was closing fast. "Ahh, I don't want to alarm either one of you but... DUCK!" He shouted and all three of them hit the floor as the licker launched overhead, propelled by its powerful leg muscles. The creature landed about five meters away and spun around, its claws scratching the surface beneath it, tongue dripping saliva, or the creatures equivalent of it.  
  
Nick rolled to his feet, his hands gripping his Glock's. "Open wide monkey boy!" He shouted as he opened up, his guns on full auto. Round after semi jacketed round tore into the creatures hide, staggering, but it didn't go down.  
  
Instead, its tongue lashed out at its attacker and Nick had to dive to the side to avoid being cut in half. He hit the floor hard, his guns still blazing. "C'mon Chris, DO something!"  
  
"Right." Chris replied as he raised his berreta, set up his shot, and squeezed the trigger. The bullet rocketed out of the barrel and slammed into the lickers skull, spraying dark chunks of brain matter on the walls and ceiling. The licker lumbered a bit and hissed at him. Chris sent another round into its skull and the creature gurgled and fell limp to the floor.  
  
"Nice shooting." Nick remarked as he came to his feet and Buffy shook her head in agreement.  
  
"I thought you were supposed to be the sniper here." Chris goaded him.  
  
"I am, but you're the marksman. There's a difference ya know."  
  
"That thought never occurred to me."  
  
"What a surprise."  
  
"Uh guys" Buffy interjected. "I hate to break this up but, uh, we've got more company."  
  
Both men turned to look where she was staring. "Oh crap." Chris muttered. Nick nodded in agreement.  
  
On the ceiling of the hallway they had come down, a pair of lickers skittered forward, using their powerful claws to gain purchase on the ceiling tiles. Their long tongues swathed back and forth in the air eagerly, saliva dripping from then and coating the floor below them.  
  
"MOVE IT PEOPLE!" Chris shouted as he took off toward the elevator, the others following.  
  
Buffy spun in mid run and pulled a stake from her belt, launching it with expert accuracy. The wooden projectile cut through the air and impacted the skull of one of the lickers with a loud crunch, indicating that the stake had imbedded itself in the skull. The creature reared back its head and gave a mournful wail that sent shivers down the spine of all three. It slowed down a bit to recoup and the remaining licker continued forward.  
  
Before the stake had even hit Buffy had spun back around again, not losing any speed. In fact, she could have rather easily passed both men by now but she chose to hang back so she could deal with anything that got too close.  
  
"Not bad Buff." Nick commented as the continued toward the elevator at high speed.  
  
"Don't call me Buff."  
  
They managed to make it the rest of the way to the elevator without serious incident. Chris slapped the call button and spun around, his weapon covering the corridor as the doors slid open and Nick jumped in, Chris quickly followed, with Buffy being the last one in, launching herself forward in a powerful leap that shot her through the closing doors, slamming into the elevator wall, hard.  
  
"That was fun." Nick quipped as he hit the button four the eighth floor.  
  
"Tell me about it." Buffy shot back, massaging her sore shoulder.  
  
The elevator shot up and soon after deposited them o the eighth floor. "Right near the chopper bay." Chris proclaimed as he glanced at his map. "Let's go."  
  
They quickly made their way to the bay access terminal, glancing behind them for signs of pursuit, but finding none. Chris paused outside the hatch and motioned to Nick, catching the other mans eyes. He pointed two fingers at his eyes and then at the doorway. Nick nodded and stepped up to the hatch. Triggering the door, he stepped through, disappearing from sight. Buffy and Chris waited for a few moments for the sign that the coast was clear. It seemed to be taking too long though. Just when Chris was about to go charging in after him, Nick popped his head back out. "It's clear." The followed him through the antechamber and into the hanger.  
  
The chamber was quite massive, as was evidenced by the four black hawk helicopters, and two smaller choppers that sat in the bay. One of the Hawks looked prepped and ready for launch as well as one of the smaller choppers, what appeared to be a civilian version of a Hewie. Equipment lay scattered around, suggesting that troops were gearing up for some operation, but the bay itself was empty, suggesting that all the soldiers were probably off looking for them.  
  
Chris stepped forward. "Nick, go activate the hanger doors while I get the chopper ready for liftoff."  
  
"Roger, Boss" Nick tossed off a mock salute as he hurried over to the bay door controls.  
  
Buffy looked after him for a moment before turning to Chris "Isn't he a bit...."  
  
"Annoying?" Chris supplied.  
  
"Well I was going for something a bit more extreme but, yeah."  
  
"Nicks had a rough time of it and that kinda made him a bit... What's the word?"  
  
"Crazy?"  
  
"I was actually thinking more like psychotic but crazy will work."  
  
"Check."  
  
"C'mon." Chris motioned to her. "Lets get that chopper ready. I want to get as far away from this place as possible."  
  
Buffy started to voice her agreement but was stopped by a hideous sound coming from further on in the bay. It was a laugh, or at least some sick twisted version of one. She and Chris spun to confront whoever it was. Two figures slowly emerged from the shadows, both tall and of a good build. As they came into the light Buffy could make out a pair of dark sunglasses on the ones man's face, a blonde. The other man Buffy couldn't get a very good look at because he hung back, but there was something about him...  
  
"Oh, I'm afraid you won't be going anywhere Chris." The blonde spoke in a strangely light tone. "You're been a naughty boy Redfield, you and your sister. Now you have to pay."  
  
Buffy turned to Chris and saw him staring back at the man, a cold look on his face. He apparently seemed to know this guy. "Wesker." Chris seemed growl the name out and Buffy had little doubt that there was no love lost between them. "I thought I left you in Antarctica."  
  
"I managed to escape that little incident, unharmed as you can see." Wesker grinned and Buffy's flesh crawled.  
  
"How lucky for you." Redfield bit out, his eyed boring into the other man, hatred plainly visible on his face.  
  
"I thought so."  
  
"What do you want Wesker?"  
  
The blond smiled lecherously. "I'm actually here on a mission of good will, partly anyway. I've come to reunite old friends." His eyes came to rest on Buffy and the slayer found herself very uncomfortable under his gaze, like she was being undressed, or dissected, piece by piece. "Buffy." Wesker spoke to her and Buffy was caught off guard by him knowing her name. "I have someone here you might remember."  
  
With his words, the figure stepped forward, slowly the light washed over him, exposing his features. Chocolate brown eyes, dark hair, and that famous grin. The one she missed so much, now twisted into a sick parody of its former self.  
  
Her tongue came out to moisten her suddenly dry lips, her heart beating so fast that she thought it might burst out of her rib cage. The name passed from between her lips in a strangled whisper, and with it the reality of everything hit like a ton of bricks, knocking the wind from her lungs. And Buffy Summers felt her world once again torn apart.  
  
"Xander."  
  
End part 8b  
  
Next part: Buffy confronts the friend she thought long since lost. The stars try to escape the Umbrella facility and regroup with the others. Just what exactly did Buffy and Chris see that is so horrific, why is Xander working for Umbrella, and what the hell is faith doing in town? You'll find out if you read the next part. Oh yeah, and FEEEEEEDDDDDBBBBAAAAAACCCCCKKKKK!!!!!!! 


	10. Chapter 9

Resident Evil: The Sunnydale conspiracy  
Author: Vampyr64  
  
Feedback: I would appreciate it  
Rating: A heavy R for extreme violence and some language  
Distribution: Want, take, have  
Category: Story/Angst/Horror/Adventure/Romance  
Disclaimer: Joss and mutant enemy own Buffy. Capcom owns Resident Evil. I own the original characters.  
Spoilers: General for season 3 – 5  
Summary: Xander leaves town to join the S.T.A.R.S.  
  
  
  
Part 9  
  
  
  
  
  
The man who had at one time called her a friend stared blankly back at Buffy, seeming as if he didn't even recognize her. The thought sent a jagged splinter of ice into her very soul. Had he forgotten about her… about all of his friends, the people who…. Who…betrayed him. No wonder he had left, and it seemed now had expunged their presence from his memories. They deserved no less.  
  
Wesker delighted in the look of sorrow on the young girls face. Everything was going to plan, his plan. Things just kept getting better and better.  
  
"You'll forgive Xander here," Wesker began in that same grating tone of mock kindness, "If he doesn't seem to know who you are. It has been awhile you know, and so much has happened to him."  
  
Buffy shook herself from her tortured thoughts and stepped forward, "What have you done to him you bastard!?!"  
  
The Umbrella agent shook a finger at her and made a tsking sound with his throat. "Now, now Buffy. Temper, temper. You mustn't lose your cool." He fixed her with a look, "Besides, from what I hear it was you who did something to him, and not at all a nice something."  
  
At this Buffy took on a look of guilt and backed away a bit. "How do you know about that?" she asked quietly.  
  
"I have sources my dear, people who tell me things, sometimes very interesting and useful things. For instance, I know that you pushed poor Xander here into the background, and you kept pushing until you destroyed the poor boy. I know that after you were done with him the boy was ready to kill himself."  
  
Buffy looked shocked and horrified at that, Nick and Chris both looked intrigued by the conversation.  
  
Wesker simply smiled at the effect he was having. He pushed on, twisting the knife even deeper. "In fact, the young man actually stuck a pistol in his mouth and was ready to pull the trigger."  
  
A gasp sounded from Buffy's throat and despite the situation she felt tears beginning to form in her eyes.  
  
"It would have been rather unpleasant and quite a bit messy, "Wesker continued, "If we hadn't found him, taken the poor lad in, given him some focus, a purpose in life." He sighed dramatically.  
  
At this Chris broke into the conversation with a snort, "Yeah right, Umbrella is SO the humane society."  
  
Wesker winked wickedly at him "Well we do what we can you know."  
  
"Enough of the bullshit sob story Wesker, let's get on with it."  
  
Wesker fake gasped and looked at Chris confused, "Why my dear Redfield, whatever are you referring to? I merely wished to do my part to untie lost friends, to help reestablish the ties severed in foolish youth!"  
  
Chris gave him a 'don't try that shit with me' look and motioned with his hands to the shadows behind Wesker and Xander where a full contingent of Umbrella soldiers waited, weapons at the ready.  
  
"Oh," Wesker actually looked a tad contrite, "Well there is that…"  
  
"Can we cut the chit chat already?" Buffy was becoming impatient.  
  
"My aren't we the eager ones." Wesker opined, "Very well… Xander, why don't you get… reacquainted with your old friend."  
  
Xander nodded emotionlessly and started toward Buffy.  
  
"I'll deal with brother Redfield here." Weesker stated as he stalked toward Chris, murder gleaming wickedly in his reptillian eyes.  
  
"Well," Nick sighed as the others squared off, "I guess that leaves me with the goon squad." He pulled both pistols from his sides and racked the slides. "My kind of party."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Xander,: Buffy began carefully as she backed away from the young man, "You don't want to do with. We're friends." she said, emphasizing the last word, "Remember?"  
  
"Sorry," Xander said tonelessly as he swung a fist at her, "I don't remember a thing."  
  
Buffy ducked under the punch, but just barely, which took her by surprise. She should have easily been able to dodge a punch from Xander. After all, he was only… human, right?   
  
His next move did indeed take her by surprise as he lashed out with a right hook, which she leaned away from, then feinted and swung his foot up into her gut, expelling the air forcefully from the startled slayer. Buffy groaned as she clutched at her gut. She would definitely be sore in the morning.  
  
"Xander," she began, and dodged to the side as he aimed a karate chop at her throat, "Stop this, it's not you."  
  
"I'm afraid I don't know who this Xander is that you're talking about." he replied as he reached forward, moving incredibly fast, grabbed her by her hair and pulled her to him. "The names Alex." With that, he slammed her face down onto his raised knee, then backhanded her viciously.  
  
The slayer stumbled backward, dazed from the fierce blow, uncomprehending as to how brave, loyal, and caring boy she once knew could be capable of this.  
  
Then Alex, seeing her wounded state, threw his head back and gave a harsh cackle.  
It hit her like the full force of a body slam. Xander was possessed by the Hyena spirit. Again.  
  
She raised herself to her feet, new determination sparkling in her eyes. "Alright pal," She started as she moved toward him menacingly, "If ya want to play rough, then I'm your girl."  
  
With the words having barely escaped her lips, she lunged, bringing her foot up in a vicious kick that caught her opponent full in the face. She followed through with a combination right-left, finishing with an uppercut that lifted the young man off his feet and sent him five feet backward in the air.  
  
He landed in a crouch, the attacks not seeming to have had much of an affect on him. He stared at her with those chocolate brown eyes that now seemed somehow darker. He nodded at her. "Good." then began to attack again.  
  
  
  
  
  
Elsewhere in the hanger bay, Wesker was hunting a Redfield. "Com out, come out, wherever you are!" he sang out, sweeping his flashing yellow eyes around the darkened bay. "Oh common Chris, don't be a spoil sport. Everyone has is getting along with their playmates. I'm starting to feel a bit left out."  
  
"Well we can't have that." Wesker was caught off guard as Chris jumped down on him from a stack of crates, slamming his body to the ground.  
  
"It's like old times." Wesker remarked as he rolled over effortlessly, despite Redfield's weight, and tossed the other man off him as if he weighed next to nothing.  
  
Chris flew backward and landed hard, but quickly rolled to his feet. He pulled his combat knife from his vest, and gripped the weapon, blade pointed down and next to his wrist, like a street fighter.  
  
Wesker saw the knife and laughed, "My my Chris, resorting to weapons are we? What's the matter? Afraid you can't take me on your own?"  
  
"Yeah well…" The Stars member shot back, "We can't all have super human strength and speed, like you."  
  
"Too true, too true." Wesker shot forward before Chris knew was happened and grabbed the wrist holding the knife, twisting painfully. "You didn't actually thing that would do any good did you?" he queried before backhanding Redfield, the blow lifting him up and back a good ten feet, where he slammed against some crates and lay, panting.  
  
Wesker started towards him again, that same wicked gleam in his yellow eyes. "The fun begins."  
  
  
  
  
  
Nick Martin, in startling contrast to his compatriots, was having a rather good time of it. I love my job he thought as he spun and emptied the rest of his clip into the two soldiers charging at him, guns blazing. He quickly tucked into a roll to avoid the return fire and came up against a large green crate. His back against it, he quickly ejected the spent clips and snapped in fresh ones.  
  
He gave himself a three count, then shot his upper body up over the edge of the crate, guns blazing, before ducking back again. His shots succeeded in taking another three guards, their numbers were thinning rapidly. Out of the original 16 there were now only 10. But then again Nick didn't know how long his luck would run out. Umbrella may train stupid soldiers but their overwhelming numbers tended to make up for that minor fault. Nick may have been adventurous and cocky but he really had no desire to die, not that he would shy away from that fate if it were to become inevitable. I knew the risks when I signed on he thought, recalling all those movies and shows where people said exactly the same thing.  
  
he thought resignedly,   
  
"Hoo-ya!" he cried, jumping up from his crouch and letting lose with his dual pistols, spraying deadly fire from burning muzzles.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Buffy dodged another vicious attack from the hyena possessed Xander and responded with a palm blow against his forehead, knocking him backwards.  
  
"Xander!" she tried again, "Listen to me! This isn't you! You have to stop this NOW!"  
  
He moved back toward her, not responding to her pleas, so she decided to try something a little different.  
  
"REMEMBER THE SPRING FLING?!?"  
  
This seemed to give him pause and he stood, staring at her, uncertain.  
  
Seeing the effect her words had, she continued, "You were so nervous. I…I could tell by the way you acted, t- the look in your eyes…" She looked at him sadly, "I'm sorry I turned you down. I know how t-that must have hurt."  
  
She saw a flicker of recognition on his face, "And for what we did to you during senior year, Xand I'm SO sorry about that. We… I… had no right to treat you like that. It was wrong, and I can't imagine what that did to you."  
  
"B… Buff.. ffyy?"  
  
She felt fresh tears spring to her eyes at his words of recognition, "Yeah Xan-man, it's me."  
  
He started toward her again, the menace gone from his eyes and movements, "I…" he began, "NO!" he stopped once more, his hands going to his head. "Stop… Itt!" he screamed in pain, shaking his head back and forth.  
  
"Fight it Xan, fight it!"  
  
He collapsed to the ground slowly, held still held between his hands. "I… I can't… I…"  
  
"C'mon Xan you can do it!" she urged him.  
  
"I… It's…" slowly his shaking began to subside and he simply kneeled there, face down, as if thinking. Then, he placed his hands at his sides and rose to his feet.  
  
"C'mon." he spoke in a no nonsense tone of voice, "Let's get out of here."  
  
Silently, she followed him.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chris groaned from the crushing weight being apllied to his chest by the bear hug he was caught in. "No fair." he wheezed out as he struggled to maintain consciousness.  
  
"My dear Chris, who ever said anything about being fair?"  
  
Redfield responded by head butting Wesker hard, causing the Umbrella against to release his bruising hold on the other man. Chris dropped to the floor, and sucked in lungful of air greedily, struggling to catch his breath.  
  
He saw the foot coming just in time and rolled out of the way, narrowly avoiding having his ribs broken and the air once again expelled from his aching lungs.  
  
He pulled himself shakily to his feet and glared at Wesker, "Is that…. The best… you can do?" he managed too pant out between breaths.  
  
Wesker grinned maliciously at him, "Why Chris, I'm just getting started." he leapt at Chris once more. Bringing his fist back for a vicious blow that the Stars operative was sure would finish him… when something flashed past, moving almost too quickly to follow, and snatched Wesker out of the air.  
  
The blonde man smacked the ground hard and looked up to see who had struck him. His eyes narrowed in recognition and for the first time that day he glared hatefully, seeming to have lost the previous spirit he had been in.  
  
"Alex."  
  
"Sorry Al," Alex taunted, saying his first name disdainfully, "But I think I've decided to switch sides, hope you don't mind." With those words he struck out with his foot, catching the other man by surprise and full in the gut. Normally Wesker would have been more of a match to Alex. In fact, in all likelihood he could have bested the younger man. But in this instance he found himself caught unawares, and so was dispatched with little difficulty. Alex leaned down, grabbed the blonde man by his shirt, and hefted him into the air, tossing him easily over into a stack of weapons crates a good fifteen feet away.  
  
Alex then turned to Chris and Buffy, "Get the doofus and lets get out of here." He then started for the chopper.  
  
Chris pulled himself fully to his feet, then placed his hands to his mouth and called out, "NICK, LET'S MOVE IT BUDDY!"  
  
The answering cry, "I GOT YA POPS!" Sounded back, followed by the sounds of rapid gunfire. A few moments later, the other Stars member came jogging up to them.   
  
"Did you activate the hanger doors" Chris questioned wearily."  
  
As if in response, the massive doors began to recede inward, creating a huge opening in the hanger  
  
"Roger." Nick confirmed needlessly. "So…what's the what?" he asked curiously, seeing the state of Buffy and Chris.  
  
The elder man sighed, "I'll tell ya later." then turned and started back to the chopper.  
  
Nick turned to reagard Buffy, "What's his issue Buffster?"  
  
The slayer, reached deep down into herself and resisted the urge to slug him. Instead, she ignored him and started toward the chopper herself.  
Nick looked after them, confusion in his eyes. "What!?!" he called out after them, but got no response.  
  
"Squares!" he muttered and hurried after them, leaving the hanger and slew of bullet riddled bodies behind.  
  
A few minutes later the chopper lifted off it's wheels and headed out the opening, into the night sky.  
  
From the stack of crates, Wesker stirred. He pulled himself up on his elbows, his eyes curiously bright, a smile replacing his earlier glare.  
  
"It's not over Redfield, "He promised evilly. "In fact my dear Chris " he proclaimed, "It's only just begun…"  
  
  
  
End part 9  
  
  
  
  
This may have seemed a tad anti-climactic from what you all were waiting for and I apologize to that, but rest assured, all will come to make sense in time. The plot is really just beginning to open up. With any luck I should be getting these parts out with more regularity as I finally have my very own comp in MY ROOM! WHOO-HOOO! Ahem, anyways. All my stories should start being updated more frequently, so fear not! For those three of you who care.  
  
Hope you enjoyed this part as much as I enjoyed writing it, and please, please, PLEASE! SEND FEEEDBAAACCCKKKKK!!!! 


	11. chapter 10a

Resident Evil: The Sunnydale conspiracy  
Author: Vampyr64  
  
Feedback: I would appreciate it  
Rating: A heavy R for extreme violence and some language  
Distribution: Want, take, have  
Category: Story/Angst/Horror/Adventure/Romance  
Disclaimer: Joss and mutant enemy own Buffy. Capcom owns Resident Evil. I own the original characters.  
Spoilers: General for season 3 – 5  
Summary: Xander leaves town to join the S.T.A.R.S.  
  
  
WARNING: This story contains graphic depictions of intense violence and gore.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Magic Box  
  
  
  
  
Rupert Giles hadn't at all expected to find himself in this position tonight. Of course Buffy, Willow and he dealt with danger all the time so that in itself was no surprise. But rarely did they encounter any dangers such as this….  
  
He stared at the woman standing on the upper steps from the entrance to the shop, her dark hair tied back in a ponytail, blue eyes pinning him in place. Her shapely form outlined by the tight t-shirt and black leather pants she were, her leather jacket hung open, the unmistakable outline of her breasts. Sometimes he found himself caught by the urges of the Ripper again, and this was certainly one of those times. He was after all only human.  
  
He shook it off and addressed her.  
  
"Faith?"  
  
The dark haired beauty smiled that killer grin and began to walk forward, in typical Faith fashion, which is to say that she sauntered, her moves powerful yet incredibly sexy at the same time, her hips swaying back and forth. A maneuver designed to send all the males in proximity into salivating fits.  
  
Giles turned to look at the other woman who was there with him and his mouth fell open in shock. Willow was sitting there, her eyes glued to Faith's figure as it swayed and bounced, her mouth also hanging open, eyes wide. Then Giles remembered that she was after all gay and decided that was enough of that train of thought.  
  
Moving as quickly as he could under the restrictions of the cane, Giles made his way over to the young woman  
"Faith, how did you…" he commanded, his fingers squeezing the trigger ever so slightly.  
  
"Why Rupert, what's the matter?" she questioned in that sultry voice of hers. "Miss me?"   
  
The Watcher hobbled forward and took Faith into his arms, holding her tightly. Faith just wrapped her arms around him and buried her head in his chest, feeling at peace for the first time in a long time. Giles could hardly believe it, one of his lost children had come home.  
  
The touching moment found itself cut short as the door to the shop swung open once again.  
  
"ere' now, you blokes should keep some bloody lights on in this place, I could hardly see to find m'way ere!"  
  
Giles turned to the newcomer and snorted in derision. "First off Spike; the store is closed, that is why the lights are off. Second; you are a vampire, a creature of the NIGHT remember? You should be able to see fine in the dark."  
  
The blonde wonder gaped at him, then nodded sheepishly. "Right then." Then he caught sight of the dark haired slayer. "Oooohhh kitten, 'aven't seen you for a while then 'ave we? What brings ya t'the good ole Sunny D again?"  
  
Faith fixed the vampire with one of her coldest stairs, "That would be none of your business, Billy Idol wannabe."  
  
Spike seemed taken aback at first, then he just shrugged. "Right, I'll be in the back watching the tele. You did remember to buy some more wheatabix didn't ya Rupes?" Without waiting for a response, Spike moved off into the back room.  
  
Faith turned a curious look on Giles. "It's complicated" the watcher explained, "the short of it would be that he has a chip in his head to ensure he cannot harm humans."  
  
"And you still keep him around…. Why, exactly?"  
  
At that question Giles just shook his head. "We're not really sure. It just seems that whenever we get a good reason to stake him something comes up, like one of those poor plot devices in on tv. It's bloody irritating!"  
  
"Say no more." The slayer held her hand up. "So" she began, making her way down into the shop, "Where's Buffy… and uh," she indicated the still gaping Wicca with her left hand, "What's up with Red?"  
  
Giles sighed loudly, "Let's just say that she's switched teams."  
  
Faith looked at him uncomprehending for a moment, then broke out into a wide grin, "Way to go Red!" she congratulated, slapping the still catatonic girl on the back, "Didn't know you had it in ya!"  
  
At this, Willow slowly titled her head to look at Faith, smiled once…. And then promptly fainted.  
  
The slayer looked down at her in part amusement and part curiosity, while Giles moved off to fetch some cold water, all the while muttering " All the years of training to be a watcher so I can baby-sit lovesick children. Bloody marvelous!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Buffy snuck occasional glances at Xander as they moved down the empty road toward this hideout that Chris had told them of.   
  
She couldn't get over the change that had taken the young man. His once lanky frame was now broad shouldered and muscular, his hair cut short and cropped, his eyes dark and serious. His dark clothes only served to accentuate the air of danger and viciousness that surrounded him, and both terrified and excited her.  
  
She felt the deepest need to talk to him, to apologize for what she had done to him, for driving him away, to throw herself at his feet and beg his forgiveness, but she couldn't find the courage. She knew there was nothing she could say that could erase these past years, the pain and suffering she put him through. She knew there was no excuse for her actions.  
  
Xander, for his part had pretty much ignored her since they left the Umbrella facility. He hadn't said a word during the short chopper ride, and now, as they moved quietly through the night, he seemed to be in deep thought of something. She hoped he was thinking about her, about them all, but she just couldn't be sure.  
  
Her inner voice spoke up stop this right now! This is NOT the time or the place so stow it! having been properly chastised, Buffy forced her thoughts back onto the current situation. Chris was taking them to his hideout where he claimed to have more manpower waiting. They would get them and head over to Giles shop in order to recruit the rest of the scoobies into this mess. Then they would try to figure out just what the hell it was they were going to do about all this. Then, and only then, could Buffy concentrate on what would happen with her and Xander.  
  
"Here" Chris spoke quietly from up ahead. He motioned toward an old warehouse about 40 meters away that looked to have been abandoned for some time. The perfect hideout.  
  
Silently, the group made its way to the wooden door, coming to a stop just before it. Chris moved forward and rapped on the door with his knuckles.  
  
After a moment the door swung open slightly and a man who looked like a punk rocker stuck his head out. He caught sight of Chris and Nick and simply nodded before pulling the door the rest of the way open. Chris turned and motioned to Buffy and Xander and they followed him and Nick through the door.  
  
The others inside looked up at the newcomers and returning S.T.A.R..S., but Chris cut off any would be speakers with a simple wave of his hand.   
  
"Listen up people. We're moving out! Assemble the gear and get it stowed in the back of the van. We clear out as soon as we're loaded."  
  
A muscular looking man toting a shotgun spoke up. "Change of plans boss."  
  
Chris nodded his head slightly, then shrugged his shoulders. "I'll explain on the way."  
  
The rest of the team was busy hauling metal and plastic cases over to a black van that sat in an otherwise empty portion of the warehouse. It looked like they had enough firepower to start a war and Buffy found herself wondering once again just exactly who these people were. They seemed very well trained, like military. Buffy found herself reminded of the initiative. But their methods were too unorthodox to be military. No, they had to be something smaller scale, like law enforcement, but that didn't make sense to her either.  
  
Seeing Xander over by a bench loading pistols and clips into a large black case, she decided now would be a good time to at least try to get the lines of communication open again. She made her way slowly, trying to be as quiet as possible, as if afraid that if she made too much noise she might frighten him off. His back was to her and he seemed completely focused on what he was doing, and unaware she was behind him.  
  
"Xander.." she called out timidly, and she felt her heart clench when he reflexively tensed at the sound of her voice. not that you should have expected any better, after what you did to him she conscience reminded her cruelly. She stood their, behind him, waiting for him to say something, anything to her, waiting for him to turn around and scream his lungs off at her, to curse her for breaking his heart, something, anything to show a reaction to her. But Xander simply stood there with his back to her.  
  
"Xander." she tried again to get a response, unable to form any words beyond his name, her eyes pleading for him to say something, though he couldn't see her. "Buffy" Alex said at length. Buffy's breath caught in her throat. He said her name so small, so timidly, like she had spoken his. Maybe he had forgiven her, maybe things could be okay between them again. Maybe….  
  
She stood with baited breath as Xander slowly turned to look at her, his eyes piercing her, into her very soul. She watched him as he opened his mouth slowly, words trying to form on his tongue, but it seemed like he was having difficulty getting them out. Finally, he spoke. "The name is Alex."  
  
Buffy felt her heart seize up in her chest, tears forming in her eyes as Xander turned back around and resumed his activities.  
  
Buffy reached out her hand to him, her suddenly dry mouth opening to speak to him, plead with him, when he spoke again. "We'll talk later." At those words her hand froze mere inches from him, and after a moment she withdrew it. Xander finished loading up the case and snapped it closed. Lifting it onto his shoulder, he carried it over to the waiting van.  
  
Buffy began to contemplate on his words and what they might mean, when Chris's voice interrupted her tortured thoughts. "All right people, we're loaded up. Lets move!"  
  
Sighing to herself, Buffy started toward the van, for now shoving thoughts of Xander and their problems into the back of her mind. Right now they had a job to do. The heartbreak would have to wait till later. 


End file.
